


You Don't Get Me High Anymore

by ScaliaFics94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scalia, Scolia - Freeform, Scott x Malia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: SCOTT X MALIA: AU OOC - Malia lives in LA with her adoptive parents, living a life she wouldn't give up for anything. Then Scott McCall comes back to town, her childhood tormentor. Not only is he back at her school but laying his head in her family's guest room. When she has a sex dream about him she's left to figure out if she wants him in her or if she wants to kick his ass out.





	1. Chapter 1

The song for this fic is Phantogram - You Don't Get Me High Anymore

MALIA'S POV:

I pulled the steering wheel to the right to turn into my driveway.

Lydia primped her hair in the rearview mirror. "Tell me again why we're cutting short our shopping trip because your dad came home from one of his business trips?" She turned her jade eyes onto me.

With the keys in my hand, I grabbed my green smoothie from the cup holder. "Because my mom sounded really intense now can we get this over with so we can go back to Francesca's? I saw a purse in the window that I need to get before that snake eyed Bitch Tracey gets it."

She nodded in agreement, her strawberry blonde tresses shook.

We got out of my black BMW.

"Also what are you going to do about Steve? He's getting a little clingy."

Our heels clicked against the brick walk up.

I took a sip of my mango and kale smoothie, then tossed my long honey brown hair over my shoulder. "You have sex with a guy a few times then he thinks he's got the right to blow up your socials and kiss you in the halls."

She laughed with me.

I opened the door. "Mom. Dad. I'm home," I lead the way to the living room. "And Lydia's with m-" I cut off at the sight before me.

My dad stood with a nervous gleam in his eyes. "Honey,"

Lydia slapped my arm to acknowledge the already obvious elephant in the room. The very tall and very unwelcome person in the room.

I folded my arms across my chest. "What is he doing here?"

My mom stepped forward. "Scott's going to stay with us for a while."

My jaw almost hit the floor. "What for? Doesn't he have some other neighborhood kids to torment?"

Lydia fanned my face. "Deep breaths."

"Henry," My mom opened up the floor for him to explain.

He cleared his throat then started, "Honey, he's going to be going to school with you for a semester. His high school doesn't have the prerequisite class that his college needs and yours does."

My eyebrows hitched up on my face. My hand closed around the plastic cup. "So you invited him to stay with us?"

They nodded like it was as simple as that.

Well, it wasn't. Scott McCall being here was nothing short of a disaster. A Crisis on Infinite Earths if you will. He tormented me as a kid, teased me when my boobs grew in, made fun of me when I tried out for the Lacrosse team. Hell, he'd driven by me when my car broke down on the highway, beeped the horn, then proceeded to his house that used to be across the street. While it was raining.

"So in the meantime, we expect you two to get along. It'll only be for a semester anyway. We promised Melissa we'd look after him." My dad gave his best non-threatening smile.

My mom didn't look convinced of this plan. "Honey, are you okay with this?"

He stared his chocolatey devilish eyes into mine then winked.

My hand crushed the cup, green juice gushed onto the wood floor. "Gahhh!" I yelled. "No, I'm not okay with this! How could you even ask me that?" My anger directed at all three of them.

My dad nodded. "I hear you, but this is the way things are going to be for a few months." His chest rose in bravado. "So we're going to need you to suck it up and play nice until then, Malia."

Scott moved forward in his dark jeans and fitted henley. His manly musk drifted to my nose and wrapped around me. His intense stare made me uncomfortable.

His looks didn't diminish his assholiness.

He wore a lazy smirk that made me want to punch him in the face. "I'm willing to give this a shot if you are, Tate?" He said, his voice inflicted in a way that made it obvious he was being a douche.

Douche or not he's still hot.

Lydia cleared her throat. "We need Hot Yoga." She tugged me along. "I'll call Steph, she'll give us an emergency sess."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's go"

"Malia," My Dad called.

I did my best to keep it respectful so I gave a tight cordial grin. "I'll be back later, Daddy." My eyes slithered to Scott. "With any luck, that thing won't be here when I get back."

My mom sighed.

Lydia and I walked it back to my car.

We weren't halfway down the street when Lydia said, "You know when your mom called that your dad came home with a present I didn't know it'd be that tall and delicious."

I gave her a disappointed look. "You did not just say that."

She applied more lipstick in the mirror. "I remember how awful Scott McCall was to you but even you have to admit he went from I'll have her home by nine-thirty to She Call's me Daddy in that two-year gap he was gone."

I could admit that but was I going to? Not a fat chance in Hell.

"I see this as an opportunity to get rid of the Steve problem. Or face your sexy tormentor fears."

I scoffed. "I don't have fears."

"You had nightmares Bitch." She argued.

My faves focused on the road. "Why can't we just forget about the past, Lyds?"

Her green eyes fell on my heavily."Because he made you get a lady boner."

An cackle came out of me. "That's absurd."

"Who the fuck says absurd anymore?"

I gave her the finger, "Screw you, I don't think asshat McCall is cute."

She gave a non-convincing half grin. "Sure you don't."

We got our emergency Hot Yoga seas with Steph and everything felt back in balance. I was still popular, I was still rich, and still in control of my life. But this tick of a person was going to be staying in the guest room for nothing short of six months.

"You feel better?" She asked with a grin.

I turned to Lydia. "I'll feel better when that cockroach is out of my house." My usual coldness behind my words.

Like the true friend, she was her eyes turned mischievous. "Then let's get on it."

My head shook as I unlocked my BMW. "No, not yet. We have to wait until school starts."

She jumped into shotgun. "Can you wait three days?"

I huffed with an eye roll. "I'm going to have to."

I drove her back to her house then ride the ride back to Purgatory.

The sound of my mom washing dishes in the kitchen and the game on in the living room filled the downstairs. Because of the tension in the house, their quiet screamed.

They were lucky I was fairly respectful of them because I could get away with more than half the things my friends did because their parents felt guilty for not spending time with them.

I made my way to the kitchen and cleared my throat in a bit of remorse.

She turned her disappointed eyes on me, then continued washing the dishes. "I want to be so mad at you, sweetheart, but I know what happened between Scott and you when you were younger so part of me understands your frustrations. The other part expects you to get past that and forgive him. He's in a bind."

"Yeah," My lips pursed."About that..."

She dropped a plate in the dishwater. She lowered her voice. "Malia, I know that even though we hand you a lot you are still pretty great at not taking us for granted or this lifestyle but at some point, you're also going to have to grow up. You have this crown of entitlement on your head but it's time that you learn that this world doesn't revolve around you."

My hip dipped against the counter. "Not even LA?" I whispered back.

She gave me a parental frown.

"Geez," I sighed. "It was a joke."

Her head shook. "That's the problem, Sweetheart. I don't think it was." she wiped her hands off with the dish towel. "Finish these then go apologize to Scott and your father."

My hand flew to my stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She left me alone with the dishes and a lot to think about. Was I entitled? Uh, probably. But I had nicer things than a good amount of people and I wanted the people I hung out with to also have nice things as to not hurt their feelings if I bought something nice.

With the dishes to do and an apology to make I took longer than necessary to wash them.

A presence filled the room. One that made me feel on edge.

I looked over my shoulder.

Scott stood in the frame. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

My brow rose. "We'll be fumigating in the morning, you won't be a problem much longer." I turned back with a satisfied smirk.

He grunted. "Real proud of that one are you?"

I met his statement with silence. I grabbed a cup as my next victim.

"Alright, it looks like we are going to be living together for half a year. It wasn't my first option either but I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

Huh?

"I thought-" I cut myself off.

"You thought what?" He clobbered closer.

"Nothing," I focused on the cup. "Let's just stay out of each other's hair until you can leave."

His silence almost made me want to turn around.

Almost.

"Deal." He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled root beer. He stood to pop it open.

The sudden movement made me turn my eyes to him.

His brow lifted. "That glass is clean enough, don't you think?"

My cheeks betrayed me by blushing.

Not again with this. Scott McCall held the heavyweight championship belt for making me blush. And not in a good way.

My patience broke. The water splashed from when I shoved the dishes back down.

"You know what," I faced him. "How about you clean the dishes, you freeloader." I passed him with a scowl.

His hand grabbed mine to pull me back to him. "This isn't ideal for me either. If you think I wanted to start here with you then think again. I'm here because I need to be. That's the only reason. So do your parents a favor and stop being a brat."

My heart raced. I jerked my hand back. "Touch me again and see what happens,"

We stared at each other hard.

His brow raised.

"That's what I thought."

I backed out the kitchen with him eyeing me. All the way to escape to my room.

To be clear, I loved my room. It had all the essentials. My infinity bed so I could properly stretch out, my TV system that had four TV's in a square for my viewing pleasure, two walk-in closets, a wardrobe. My bathroom was the second extension of my room. Soaking in my clawfoot tub was one of my favorite nighttime rituals. I had the cutest cherry blossom design on my oval vessel sink. My lighted mirror that stretched across the whole wall let me stare at myself as long as I wanted. Let's face it, I'm hot stuff.

I slinked out of my clothes, tossed them into my woven hamper, then drew my bath. I grabbed my favorite clay mask to apply while I soaked. With my hair up in a top knot, I eased down into the tub. All I needed now was a cup of hot chai tea. If I hadn't pissed off my mom I'd text her for a cup because she'd get for me but I wasn't out of the hole yet. I'd have to do something nice for her tomorrow.

Instead, I put on my meditation app to relax my mind. This was essential to me. Lately, I've felt my temper rising out of control and it felt like I was few wrong moves away from murdering someone. Sometimes I had nightmares when I turned into something, something else, and I'd attack people. I'd grow claws and fangs to tear them to shreds. They always ended up with me waking up only to go into hyperventilation. Maybe I should tell my parents about it or if not them then Lydia. A therapist. Someone. Anyone who will listen.

The calming sounds of a campfire sounded through the bathroom. My body sunk deeper into the tub, the water sloshed around me as I adjusted. My face started to crack from the mask. I was so close to hitting a place of zen.

Loud music thumped from the other side of the bathroom wall.

A low growl came from my throat.

"Seriously,"

I tried to block out the noise but it was too obnoxious.

My parents had their room on the other side of the house so I doubt they could hear it. They were the lucky ones.

Were those drums?

I didn't have his number to text him so I had to drag my ass out of the tub to bang on the wall. Nothing changed, he kept playing.

With a huff, I wrapped in a towel then stomped over to the guest room, his room now, then shoved the door open to find him banging away on a drum set.

He looked up at my arrival, then shrinked away. "What's on your face, Tate?"

My face had already hardened into a still mask so it was hard to show my frustration but somehow from the smug grin on his face I could tell he got the point.

"I'm trying to relax, could you not bang on those things so loudly?"

He looked me up and down then nodded.

I backed away.

He started playing again, just as loud if not louder.

My arms crossed over my chest. My pulse quickened. I let out a breath. "Can you either find somewhere else to do that or shut the hell up?"

He pointed a stick at me. "I dissected something that looked like you in Science once."

My nails dug into my palms.

"Can you close the door on your way out?"

Could I-Fuck.

"Either you quiet it down, McCall or I'm throwing your ass out on the street," I slammed the door behind me.

When I got back to my bathroom the music had resumed as if I had never made the trip.

Clay mask, hot bath, and relaxation music or not I was fed up.

A rage all on its own took over me. One second I was about to get in the tub then the next my fist was clean through the wall.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

He halted.

I slammed my fist into the wall one more time. When I pulled it back he was staring through the hole. I jumped back.

His dark eyes penetrated mine with a heavy force that could almost be described as animal.

"Sorry, that was an overreaction."

I backed away, then closed my door.

What the hell was that?

I had to go back in there to wash my face so I quickly got dressed then grabbed a towel to tack up over the hole. I'd have to tell my parents about it tomorrow. Yay me. At this rate, I was looking toe grounded all because of Scott fucking McCall.

When school started he had another thing coming. His ass, no matter how fine it was, was on his way home.

Once in my plush bed I put my headphones in to lull me to sleep with my musical score playlist on repeat. Soon enough the bridge between unconsciousness and consciousness crossed paths.

My claws dripped in blood as I rose over the dead bodies in a pile. Saliva coated my fangs. A growl left me at the snap of branches close by.

Footfalls neared until he was in the clear under the light of the full moon and a few clouds.

His red eyes stared into mine with intent.

The wind rustled my hair while I got a whiff of his scent that made my mouth water.

He stepped toward me with purpose in his lean muscles. Hair sprouted from the sides of his handsome face. He trailed a clawed finger down my jaw and under my chin.

"Good girl,"

A smirk came to my face at his gratification. "Thanks, baby." I leaned the distance to plant my lips on his, hungry doe his reciprocation.

We shed our clothes in a state of heated passion. He lowered me down onto our laid out clothes before he licked me to my first orgasm. With him pumping in and out of me while he lightly bit my neck and choked me the second and third came fairly easily.

I gasped awake, my hand clutched at my boob. I recognized the wetness in between my legs for what it was. I just had a sex dream about Scott McCall. It was vile. It was repulsive. It was really fucking hot.

After my cold shower, I trekked my way downstairs where the sounds of pots and pans rattled and the smell of morning coffee wafted in the air.

To my surprise, my parents weren't in the kitchen. It was Scott. Only Scott.

He flipped the few pancakes in the pan on the uncooked side, the golden brown side up.

I reached for my favorite coffee mug with a black cat on it on the mug rack but my hand came up empty.

He cleared his throat. "Looking for something?"

My eyes found the mug in his dumb, manly hands. "You," I stared at him. "You stole my mug."

"This?" He held up to mouth to take a satisfied sip.

I shouldn't have stared directly at his lips but they were the focus of the topic at hand. My mind recalled just how those lips made me feel in my dream. Then I remembered what had happened before that. I killed people. For Scott? We turned into monsters. I felt stupid thinking of it specifically.

"Heard you panting in your sleep last night, you okay?"

My attention turned back to him. I arched my brow. "Let's skip over the part where you act like you're concerned. How the hell did you hear me panting last night with a few walls between us?"

He turned back to his pancakes. "I'm a light sleeper," He fixed the bacon on the plate off to the side. "Let's not forget who punched a hole in the wall."

Color filled my cheeks. I turned away before he could see but from the soft laugh, he gave I'd say he could tell even with his back turned.

I grabbed a few fruits from the fridge, placed them on the counter, then turned for the ingredients to make my smoothie bowl. I felt his eyes on me the entire time. His gaze made my whole body itchy, too on edge to not fidget. Somehow I got the feeling he revelled in that.

Awkwardly, we both sat at the kitchen table with our breakfast.

"Where are your parents?"

I took a picture of my smoothie bowl for Instagram. "Work." I stood wh my bowl and headed out to the back patio so I could eat in peace.

Thankfully, I was left alone. I called Lydia to make plans.

"Let's do lunch,"

"Cool, I'm coming over to your place because my parents are smothering me." She added.

"Fine by me."

We hung up.

I was about to get up when my phone rung again.

Steve.

I groaned.

Ignoring it will only make him double his efforts, so I picked up.

"Steve,"

"Hey," His once sexy voice that got me all hot and bothered now made me roll my beautiful eyes.

I waited for him to continue the convo.

"What are you up to later?" He asked with hope in his voice.

I briefly inspected my nails. "Hanging out with Lydia, then dinner with the fam. Why?"

I knew why he was calling. He wanted me to come over and do my special thing on his dick. While I wasn't opposed, I didn't want him thinking this meant more than it did. It was supposed to be a summer fling, not a fuckship turned into a relationship. It wasn't so much what he said but the vibe or scent he gave off. I didn't really know people gave off scents according to mood but for some reason, I could smell Steve's desperation and that shit wasn't sexy.

"You know why, Malia. I miss your tight little pussy wrapped around my cock." He tried to whisper sexily into my ear.

I made a face. Fuck it, what the hell.

"I'll be over in a few." I hung up.

I went upstairs to change into something sexier then closed my door behind me.

Scott came to stand in his doorway, looking all kinds of wrong but so many kinds of right. He took in my tight crop top that showcased my abs and boobs, my new shorts that like Any other pair of shorts made my legs look like they went on for miles. I put my into a loose braid.

"What?" I asked if his obvious staring.

His dark eyes slid up to mine with a fire that resembled the sex dream.

I almost gulped. My heart doubled its pace.

"You look nice." He offered.

Somehow I don't think nice was the word he wanted to use but I took it.

"Thanks," I kind of wanted to smile but refrained because this was the Devil incarnate. No matter how tolerable he pretended to be and how delectable he appeared he was not to be trusted. Even with my smiles.

"Where are you headed?" He started.

My forehead creased. "You can't come if that's what you want to know,"

He moved out of the doorway and neared me with this dominance he didn't have two years ago. And he did have dominance. It almost rolled off of him. It reminded me more of my wet dream, the way he expertly fucked me. That pseudo pleasure washed over me.

"Why not?"

I wet my lips. "Because I'm going to get some dick and I don't think you want to be around for that." I moved a step toward him. "Even if you did you're still not invited, McCall."

He gave a slight smirk that I was ashamed to admit hit me below the stomach. "You know, if you need someone to take care of you I'd gladly step up." His thick finger trailed along my neck.

My nipples hardened while my pussy clenched.

"Something tells me you like it a little rough, Tate. Maybe a little choking, a little biting, huh?"

My eyes stared into his wondering how he had hit the nail on the head. It was exactly what had happened in my dream. And fuck if my thong wasn't soaked.

I involuntarily bit my lip. "You have no idea." I got into his space.

Our body heat seemed electric almost.

He gazed down at me with obvious attraction. His hard-on said as much.

"You let me know when, Malia."

My mind cleared. So he could brag about it to his friends? So he could make a fool out of me yet again?

I stepped back. "Not a snowball's chance in Hell," I headed for the stairs, trying to ignore his eyes on me.

The pulsing in my pussy had to be stopped. I contemplated masturbating in the driveway but I had a decent dick waiting for me to ride it. And holy shit did I need to ride something after that encounter.

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why did I play into his manipulation? Dammit. He was all tan and sexy. Masculine and virile. I couldn't imagine fucking him would be anything short of amazing. I'd never had amazing before.

I had to wonder if his dick resembled what it did in my dream? A nice, hard, girthy cock that pounded into me over and over and over until I screamed out in pleasure which only egged him on more while he grunted sexily on top of me. Even if we were both portrayed as animals it did kind of make it hotter.

Oh, good God. I was wet.

The hum of the engine beneath me didn't help. I guess I wouldn't need the lube this time. Usually, I couldn't. Get wet enough with Steve. I assure him that it wasn't him, that I had a problem with that, but it was him. He barely knew what he was doing.

He opened the door for me. "Hey," He grinned.

It wasn't that he was bad looking or not a cool guy, he just wasn't the guy for me. Not in the way he wanted to be.

My hand grabbed his and led him to his room. "They're gone right?"

"Yup."

With the door locked behind us I pushed him into the bed roughly.

His eyes wildened in excitement.

I shed my clothes then ripped his off.

"Woah, what's gotten into you?"

I grabbed onto his half erect dick. "Nothing yet," I smirked at him, then took him into my mouth.

He groaned as he laid back on his bed. "Fuck, you're good at that."

My mind traveled back to the dream. Steve's dick turned into Scott's in my mouth. I sucked faster then deepthroated it. A moan left me.

"Holy shit, you never deepthroat me." He groaned.

A figure appeared out of the corner of my eye. When I saw it was Scott I choked on the dick in my throat.

"Yeah, that's right take my dick." Steve carried on humping my face. His hand grabbed my head. He leaned up off the bed enough I look at me. "You're going to make me cum."

To be clear, Steve didn't see Scott so I knew it was only in my mind.

Scott crouched down beside me. "You're really sucking another guys dick while thinking about me, Tate?"

I blinked a few times to clear my head but it didn't work. I tried to tell him to go away but I only hummed around Steve's dick.

Imagination Scott reached forward to grab my braid. "Well, let me help you."

My head moved up and down with Steve and Scott's pull and tug.

"Shit I'm gonna cum in your throat." Steve bucked his hips.

Scott lowered his mouth to my ear. "I bet you're going to cum when his cum shoots down your throat," He pulled my hand to his hard, jean-clad cock, and made me squeeze. "Because you're going to be thinking about this in your throat instead."

"Fuck!" Steve cursed as he shit his load.

As predicted, I did get off at that thought.

"Good girl" Scott whispered into my ear.

What was happening? Was I losing my mind? Why was I suddenly cock craving McCall? It had to be that dream. If this worked then he'd be out of my head and I could go back to hating him. Well, I still hated him but I couldn't deny I'd enjoy having his manhood sliding in and out of me.

I swallowed Steve's load then climbed onto the bed where I straddled his face.

He gladly ate me out.

My hands held onto the headboard. It wasn't a great job but it wasn't terrible.

He grabbed my hips to make me hover a bit. "You're so fucking wet, that never happens." He grinned, thinking it was his fault.

I gave a coy smile.

He went back to doing his thing that was mediocre.

My hand slid down to my clit to rub one out so I could get off already. I closed my eyes and saw a tan hand wrapped around the cock I dreamed about.

"Mhm," I moaned.

Wait, no.

My eyes flashed open.

I looked to the left to see that same cock wrapped in a hand. A manly hand that knew what to do.

My eyes slid up to his.

"You and I both know this is what happened when you left the house,"

I bit my lip. "Oh God,"

Steve slapped my ass.

"You and I both know that you like to watch, Tate." His eyes glowered into mine, not letting mine go. "You want to see me handle this piece of meat, don't you?" He slapped it.

"Yes," I rode Steve's face.

He jerked his dick beneath me.

Scott brought his cock closer to my face.

My mouth watered.

He tugged on it hard for me.

My finger sped up on my clit. "Fuck,"

"You want this cock, don't you?"

I let out a frustrated groan. I dismantled Steve's face then slid down his body. "I need this in me now,"

He seemed stoked that I was so turned on. Little did he know it had nothing to do with him.

I grabbed one of his condoms and placed it on him before I sunk down with a loud moan.

"Shit, you're wet."

I ignored him to plant my hands on his chest and went to work. My head tilted back and my eyes closed.

"You like how my dick feels in you, Malia?" He questioned.

Scott's mouth went to my ear again. "Do you?"

My pussy clenched. "Yes,"

Steve's hand grabbed my boob and squeezed. "You're tits are so hot."

"Yeah," Scott gazed down at them in hunger. "I bet they'd look really good with my cock in between them."

My hips worked faster.

"Go away," I whispered to Scott.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

I waved it off. "Nothing."

I ignored Scott until he disappeared but then I wasn't having as much fun and what was turning into great sex went back to sub-par.

I knew what I had to do.

"Fuck me, Steve."

His eyes met mine. He flipped us over then did his thing.

"Come on, Steve. Give it to me."

His strokes were faster I'll give it to him.

My eyes closed as my mind replayed the second scene.

Scott slammed into me then out. Into me then out. His skilled mouth nibbled on my neck.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, just like that."

"Yeah?"

I leaned up so my hands grabbed onto his ass to quicken his pace even more. "Fuck me like that but harder," I instructed.

He looked so turned on.

"Fuck me like you want to hurt me," I moaned. "Yeah, now you're getting it." I humped him back while I worked my hips.

"You need this, don't you?"

I looked into his eyes that were soon replaced by red ones. "You have no idea. Now stop talking and fuck me like you hate me."

My hands left his ass because he got the idea and gave me what I asked for. I placed one of his around my neck.

"Goddamn, you're horny today."

I nodded. "I've been a bad girl and I need you to teach me a lesson."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you've been a bad g-"

He was pushed aside to be replaced by imagination Scott.

Really? Why was I playing with fire?

Scott slid into me easily then slammed the rest of the way in with so much force my teeth knocked together.

He leaned down to wrap his hand around my throat. "If you believe this guy can make you cum half as good as I can you're lying to yourself." He slammed into me again, his dominant gaze held mine. He smirked and it went straight to my clit. "You like that?"

"Yes," I moaned.

His hold on my throat tightened. "I said do you like it?"

"Yes!"

His teeth elongated into fangs. "Good girl,"

I should've freaked out but I didn't.

He pounded into me like a dream, literally. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say your pussy has never been wetter, not for him, not for anybody."

"Just you."

My hands slid to grab his shoulders from behind.

He took them off to bring them above my head and force my wrists into the mattress with his tight grip. He growled at me.

"Oh, fuck me!"

He pounded away with powerful grunts.

"Ahhh, Yes! Just like that."

He lowered his sexy lips to bite into my neck.

I squeezed around him.

He groaned. "Fuck,"

A smirk played on my face. "You like this tight pussy?"

He growled in response.

"Only this wet for you," I told him.

Somehow possible he drove into me with even more force.

"You're going to take this cock and you're going to cum all over it, you understand?"

I nodded.

His hold on my neck tightened again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes yes yes! Oh God, fuck me just like that. Please make me cum."

"Ask me nicely,"

My pussy clenched hard around him. "Please please please make me cum all over your cock! You're fucking me so nice and hard, I need to cum!"

He gave another smirk. "Alright," He fucked me faster than I thought possible.

I wasn't sure I'd have any walls left.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck me," I cried out in the most pleasure I'd ever felt in my life.

"That's what I'm doing, and you're going to think about this cock," He slammed into me hard. "Every time you fuck him or anybody else."

That was a bit drastic but he was very convincing.

He growled into my neck.

"Shit Yes! I'm gonna cum."

"Where?" He said into my ear.

My eyes rolled back into my head. "Around your big fat cock! Uhhhh! Fuck fuck fuck!" My back arched off the bed. The height of my orgasm took me to another place, a place I hadn't ever been, then I was down. With Steve out of breath over top of me.

"That was so hot."

While I agreed I knew it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Scott.

I had to leave, so I pushed him off of me.

"Yeah, gotta go." I got dressed.

He tried to pull me down. "Why don't you stay for a bit?" His sandy blonde hair was ruffled. "I can make us lunch, we can watch a movie or something."

I hated to be the bad guy here because I knew he liked me but this couldn't go on.

"Steve, I'm only interested in the bedroom. You get what I mean, right?"

He stared at me then eventually nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

"Cool. Thanks." I waved then made my escape.

Back in my car, I pulled my phone to my ear. "Bitch,"

"Bitch," Lydia answered.

I pulled out d his driveway. "Bitch,"

She gasped. "Bitch?"

"We need to get lunch now."

We hung up.

What heinous act had I committed? Scott McCall of all people had to be in my wet dream and start all of this? No way in hell was I going to take this lying down. The bastard had to go. Today.

A/N: Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Push Off

The song for this chapter is The Palms - Push Off

MALIA’S POV:  
I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel in my driveway, my talk with Lydia still rung in my head. It wasn’t like I wouldn’t have to see the object of my mental torture, I’d have to see him for six months straight if I didn’t succeed in my plan to get him out of here when school started.  
That wasn’t a possibility.  
How could I endure six months of those delusions and dreams if they were to persist? How could I look him in the eye? How could I properly scowl at him when I would really be thinking about him backing me into a corner to fuck me like we both know was a desire now.  
Fuck me.  
I had another problem at hand. The fucking hole in my wall and, I guess, Scott’s wall. How was I going to explain that to my parents? Hey, lovely parents that do everything for me, I got super angry at Scott and I put my fist through the wall repeatedly because he was being annoying. They’d think I had anger issues and send me to talk to someone. Well, that didn’t sound too bad, talking to someone. Anyone.  
With enough contemplation, I headed for the front door.  
The smell of paint and chemicals filled the atmosphere.  
I glanced around then followed the scent. “What the hell?” I halted when I saw Scott shirtless with a scraper tool in his hand in his room.  
He turned his head to look at me and stilled.  
The moment his eyes landed on me I felt my body flush and I hated it. I lowered my gaze to get away from his but I only ended up raking them down his sculpted chest, arms, and abs. Holy shit.  
I’ve seen guys naked before, sure, but none looked like Scott. He reminded me of the favorite sadist in every teen girl’s and housewife’s heart in his blue jeans.  
“The show’s not free, Tate.” He called me back to attention. “You want to stare you have to shed clothes too.” A sexy smirk worked on his lips. “But it smells like you already did.” He went back to working on the wall.  
“What?” I froze.  
“You said you were going to fuck.”  
I crossed my arms. “Yeah, but how can you smell it from there?”  
One of the tortuous dimples I remembered showed up with his focus still on the job. “Because you have a very distinct scent and when someone else mixes with that it’s noticeable.”  
I was confused. He knew what I smelled like regularly. While I wasn’t creeped out per say I was still confused. Scent was a very interesting thing. You either noticed how a person smelled or you didn’t. You only really did when you were interested in them in some way.  
“Was it what you needed?” He turned his eyes on me again, heavy and deep.  
There was no way he knew about my sex dream or my thinking of him while Steve plowed away, but it felt like he had the upper hand.  
“I guess it was.” I gestured to my room to distract from the topic. “Did you do my room too?”  
His head shook. “Why would I do that? Your parents won’t notice that my wall was damaged but they’ll sure as hell notice yours.” He cracked a smug grin. “You deserve that. After all, you’ve been a bad girl, right?”  
My eyes rolled harder than they have in my life, I gave him the finger then retreated to my room where I could freak out away from his gaze. How did he know about that? Was he just messing with me? He was probably only being dirty. In that case, I liked it. But I shouldn’t.  
I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I stopped when I noticed the patchwork on my side of the wall. So he had done it. He’d done it first. He took the chance that if my parents came home early they’d notice his side ruined and not mine.  
A little of the hate I held for him chipped away at the act because he didn’t have to do that. Especially not after how I treated him.  
On instinct, I went over to the wall. My fist knocked on it as a thank you.  
His knocked back.  
I gave a small, appreciative grin.  
After my long, hot shower I took a nap.  
I ran through the woods covered in dirt and twigs. My hair a total mess. The cold air hit my bare skin. Fear coursed through my veins as I ran, ran from them.  
A few moments later I tripped over a wayward branch. My head tilted back. The full moon caught my attention. It had never been that big or beautiful before.  
A howl split through the air.  
My attention drew to it. I rose to locate it. I needed it. I needed him.  
I couldn’t cry out for help, it would only attract them to me sooner. So I did what felt natural. I let out a howl of my own in hopes of rescue. Whether it would help or not I couldn’t stay in one place for too long or I’d be a goner.  
So I ran some more. I couldn’t go on like this forever. I needed somewhere to lay my head, somewhere safe. Someone safe.  
Exhausted, I ducked behind a tree as I panted. Tears sprung to my eyes.  
Someone came into view. One of them.  
He held a gun to me.  
My eyes closed. “I’m sorry.” I didn’t know who I was saying it to but someone heard it and hopefully it meant something.  
The gun clicked and went off.  
Yet I was still here and unharmed.  
My eyes braved a peak.  
The guy was slumped to the ground as Scott took off his own shirt and handed it to me.  
He crouched down in front of me with red eyes.  
The sight of him brought relief to me. This time the tears weren’t because I was scared, they were because I had cheated death because Scott helped me survive.  
He stared at me with regretful eyes. “I shouldn’t have let you go.”  
I wiped my own tears away. My head shook. “Who is he? Who are they?”  
He stilled. “They?”  
“Yeah. Him and another man.”  
“Shit.”  
I quickly put on his shirt. “What’s wrong? Who are they? Why are they trying to kill me?”  
He placed a hand on my cheek. “I was hoping to explain all of this to you before but now you’re in it. You have to run.” His eyes burned into mine.  
My head shook. “I don’t understand.”  
“Malia, these men aren’t good people. There are more of them that will kill you, us. You have to go back to the house.”  
“Scott, I can’t just leave you to die.”  
His eyes softened. “Don’t worry about me, Tate. I’ll be fine.”  
The sound of footsteps and a beating heart approached.  
I stared at him. My head shook. “Don’t,” I mouthed.  
He gave me stern look, stood, then jumped out with a growl.  
My feet worked on autopilot. I ran to the safe house and didn’t stop until I got there. When I did the door opened I rushed to it.  
“Where is he?” Mr. Grumpy asked.  
I caught my breath. My head shook. “I don’t know. He told me to run.”  
He cursed. “Go inside and hide.”  
“No,” I looked up at him.  
His forehead creased. “No?”  
I stood my ground. “I already ran from them, now Scott could be dead. I don’t want to have to run. Just tell me what’s going on and I can help.”  
He grunted. “You helped enough, now go inside.”  
Scott was the only constant thing I had after everything that happened. I shouldn’t have run.  
“He didn’t have to come help me but he did.” I pointed out.  
“Yes, I did.” Scott came out of the woods with a few cuts and bruises but nothing like an open wound.  
I rushed to him. To my surprise, I hugged him. Also to my surprise, he hugged me back.  
I screamed myself awake.  
Scott was there by my bed, a cup of water ready with a concerned look on his face.  
I sat up with a heavy chest. “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard you hyperventilating. Must have been some dream.”  
Oh good Lord.  
I had did have a dream Alright. Another nightmare. I actually cared about him.  
I was going to yack.  
He offered me the cup.  
I took it reluctantly. Thanks,”  
He waited for me to drink.  
I sighed then appeased him with a few sips. “I’m fine.”  
He sat on the bed. “This is the second nightmare you had in two days. Do you need to talk about it?”  
Taken aback, my eyes roamed over his face. He looked like he actually cared and that was freaky. “With you?” I asked quietly.  
His eyes narrowed as they held budding regret. “Do you see anyone else?”  
I took a second to contemplate the situation. Divulge sensitive information to him or blow him off? Hmm, blow him off. Not literally. But I wouldn’t not be down for that.  
“Appreciate it, but not a chance in Hell, McCall. Now get off my bed and out of my room.” I laid back on the bed with a huff.  
His weight was missed on the bed as he rose. He gave me a knowing look that scared the crap out of me. What did he know?  
He backed out of my room. “How long before you think you’re begging me to lock that door and take you on that oversized bed?”  
My heart ticked at the bet. How long was a good question. Depended on how fast I got his ass out of this house and out of my life. We could hate bang before he left.  
“Why would you think I’d ever utter those words to you?”  
He gave a half grin. “Because you guy didn’t do it for you. It’s okay to ask, Tate. I can make up for all those times I made you cry.”  
My brow arched. “Tempting, but don’t hold your breath. Now leave before I punch you through the wall.”  
He chuckled before he turned the corner and left.  
I needed to get ready for this evening. We were all going to In-N-Out. My outfit had to be on point because a hot little ginger named Archie was going to make an appearance. He started hanging out with us a few weeks ago, he was a new transfer. We welcomed him into the fold, well, because he was attractive and rich. And he had a sports car with GNGER on the license plate. It was my goal to have ridden in that car before school started in two days.  
My outfit consisted of black shorts, a black lace bralette under a black, light cardigan. I wore black ankle boots. A few gold necklaces of different lengths adorned my neck and chest. I applied a burnt rose lipstick and my fake lashes. I put on a few gold midi rings and wiggled my new beige stiletto nails that Lydia and I got done earlier. With a spritz of perfume, I headed for my door.  
I texted Lydia that I was ready for her to pick me up when I passed Scott’s open bedroom door.  
He was reading from the window seat.  
Something closer to my nicer side thought about inviting him.  
I was almost to the stairs before I heard him clear his throat behind me. Regrettably, I turned around. “Yes?”  
He leaned in the doorway, it seemed like his favorite spot. The way his eyes roamed over me made my nipples hard. They landed on mine.  
“No invite?”  
My hands slid into my back pockets. “Why would I do that? It would imply that we liked each other. Last time I checked, I was Yuckface Tate.”  
He grinned at the nickname he gave me years ago. The dimple in his right cheek showed the most as he started my way. “You haven’t been Yuckface since the moment I laid eyes on you again, Tate. Hell, you were never Yuckface. I just wanted to get a rise out of you.”  
My head tilted to the side while I stared at him. “Is that so?”  
He stood in front of me. “In case you didn’t know when a guy is mean to a girl it means he’s interested. Or haven’t you figured that out after all these years?”  
My eyes narrowed at him, I didn’t believe a word of his bullshit. “You set my hair on fire because you liked me?”  
He laughed, like actually laughed. Like that fond memory was between old friends.  
Well, it wasn’t.  
“Someone had to take you down a peg on top of that cheer-leading pyramid.” He moved closer, his body heat warmed me up.  
I had to tilt my head back to look in his eyes. “I’ll always be on top, Scott.” My acrylic nail traced down his cheek. “Even when men think they can outsmart me I still come out on top.” My thumb and forefinger snatched his chin to bring him closer to me so that my eyes could stare into his. “So whatever soften her up game you think you’re playing don’t think I don’t already know your next several moves. When you left I grew a backbone.” My eyes gazed into his to let him know I wasn’t flinching. “Don’t test me, Scott.”  
He looked all kind of turned and he didn’t attempt to hide it. “Yes, ma’am.”  
I let him go. “Good,” I took a step back.  
There was a moment of recognition that I fucked up when I didn’t feel any more floor under my foot.  
Scott’s arms caught me before I could plummet to my ultimate death and embarrassment.  
I remained breathless when he pulled us back to safety.  
His very obvious, very prominent erection pressed into me.  
I couldn’t help the moan that left me, as a result, he let out a breathless groan. I almost contemplated unzipping my shorts and jumping on him but that would leave him all the power after the speech I just made. After all, it was a power game we were playing.  
He stared down at me with low lidded eyes, his pulse quickened, it almost seemed like I could hear it but I knew that was impossible.  
There was a moment between us where we silently asked the other what the next move was but it was decided for us when the front door opened.  
My hands pushed against his well-defined chest.  
He gave me a look.  
“Hey, kids.” My dad greeted.  
We started down the stairs at the same time.  
I fixed him with a stare, then flipped my hair over my shoulder.  
He trailed behind, his gaze on my skin felt like I was under a heat lamp.  
“Hi, daddy.” I ran to kiss his cheek.  
He returned it. “Hey, sweetheart.”  
“Good evening, Mr. Tate,” Scott said.  
We both looked at him.  
“You don’t have to be so formal, son.” My dad assured. “And you can call me Henry.” He looked down at me. “Heading out? The both of you?”  
My head shook. “Not exactly. We’re going to the mall.” I lied.  
He nodded. He believed everything I said. “Why don’t you invite Scott? Give him a chance to reacquaint with his old buds.”  
I cast Scott a look of diet death, he would only ever get the whole look if he completely pushed me to my brink. I had a feeling that look would come sooner rather than later. Six months was a long time.  
He got the message loud and clear. “I actually have some reading to catch up on, but thanks.” He jogged up the stairs without another word.  
My dad gave him a disappointed look.  
I instantly felt bad. I hated when he gave me those looks. I got them every day from my mom so I was used to those but not my dad’s.  
“Apart from your mom and I, you are the only person he has ties to here for six months, sweetie. The least you can do is make him feel a little more welcomed.”  
To be honest, if he hadn’t come home when he did I might’ve given Scott a warm welcome in my bedroom like he teased about earlier. At least until I got him out of my sex head.  
My shoulders shrugged. It was too late.  
“I’ll make an effort when school starts.” I assured, which wasn’t a total lie. I was going to make an effort to get Scott the hell out of here.  
We said our goodbyes then I was off.  
Lydia sat on the curb in her convertible with her shades pushed on top of her head, her fiery hair rustled around her with the evening breeze. She beeped the horn twice with a holler.  
“Get in loser, we’re going shopping.”  
I laughed as I danced my way down to her car.  
“How’s Sex on a Stick McCall?” She asked when I got in.  
My eyes rolled. “In his room, tearing the heads off of baby dolls.”  
She laughed as she rolled her eyes and pulled onto the street. “He did like three times to you, get over it. It was years ago.”  
I knew she was right but it wasn’t her that he targeted his charms at. I had to wonder if he had been serious earlier when he basically said he teased me because he liked me back then. While I knew that was the case with lots of other people it couldn’t be the case with us. He harmed me physically, mentally, and emotionally. You didn’t do that to someone you supposedly liked. 

SCOTT’S POV:  
I wanted nothing more than to grab her braid, push her into the wall and unzip those shorts so I could dive into her undoubtedly wet pussy. Her arousal filled the air, even if she didn’t want it to be known I could still smell it.  
Would she believe me if I told her that I did all those horrible things to her when we were younger because I liked her? She rejected me and I didn’t know how to hide my feelings other than poke fun at her. The guys could tell I had feelings for her and they’d tease but the longer I went on with the mock hate charade their teasing fading. It didn’t make it right, but I was young and stupid, definitely not the man I was now and I would consider myself a man after all the growing I’d done since I left LA. I wasn’t exactly the best of the best and at least I knew that about myself. Derek thought I needed a stable lady but who would want to be a part of all the mess I call my life? Who would understand?  
Being a creature of the night made it hard to open up to people, especially girls. The only one I had ever had any luck with since I turned into a Werewolf was Cora, Derek’s sister. He didn’t approve because he knew we weren’t built to last. Or that I was entirely serious about her.  
Allison would always be my best friend even if she wanted it to go further I wasn’t into her like that. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings because she was amazing and she had been there for me through my transition in a way that no one else had. Sometimes I wish I did have those feelings for her so I could feel a little more complete but I couldn’t force something that wasn’t there.  
My return here was unexpected. When the Tate’s offered to take me in when they talked with my mom I wanted badly to refuse out of embarrassment. They knew the damage I’d done to their daughter but they kept in touch with us often after the move. I hadn’t expected to feel a kick in the balls when I saw Malia again. Goddamn, she was fucking beautiful. Her high strung personality could use a little work but who was I to talk when I probably had a big role in her new confidence. I wasn’t going to lie it was sexy but gone was the nice girl with pigtails that I used to stare at it while in the back of class, that I used to go out of my way to bump into her in the halls so I made sure she saw me that day when I got new clothes, that I tried to work up the courage to ask out time and time again after her rejection.  
Even then I knew that I liked her because she was different from the standard California girls that surrounded us. Now she seemed to be one of those girls unapologetically. I wanted to say I could cut through the crap with her but we never really knew each other even when I was actively making her hate me.  
I remember reading once that if you could get a girl to hate you that meant she cared and if she cared she could be persuaded to love you. Maybe that was the rhyme behind my reason or maybe I was really just a jerk.  
Maybe I still was. But jerk or not I was only here for six months. If anything were to go on I couldn’t imagine it ending anything other than badly because I hurt her. That’s what I always did and I had no reason to believe I wouldn’t do it now.  
There was something about her that was off. I wasn’t sure if I was losing my mind or if she was going through the changes I did. I didn’t have much to go off of but maybe it was fifteen-year-old mind wanting to make Malia into the supernatural so there was a chance for something with us. Even if it was only a hookup. I had a feeling that would be memorable with her tight little ass, long and creamy legs, and a mouth I was dying to slid my cock into. Something told me she was dying to do the same. Even if she wanted to hate me forever her body wouldn’t let her. You couldn’t hate someone and have sex with them at the same time. Not the way I did it. There would always be some sort of connection no matter how minute.  
We had a connection. The tension in any room we were in together said as much. And it was because I intentionally antagonized her last night that she punched a hole through the wall. It really didn’t take much strength to do that so I throw the thought of her being like me from my mind.  
So I covered the hole. I couldn’t fix it because it would never be the same. It would be new and slightly different. I’m sure that was a scary concept for the wall to accept.  
When she walked past my room in that little outfit, her perfume drifted to my nose. I shot off the window seat to follow her.  
We engaged in some light banter that was quickly becoming our thing.  
She grabbed my chin to show me who held the power between us and I could assure you he held it all and she knew it. I was very turned on and it was very obvious.  
When she almost fell back I grabbed and pulled her to me, unintentionally bringing her to my hard on. She let out a surprise moan that would be etched in my mind forever. She moaned because of me and he’ll if I wasn’t going to try and make it happen again. It wasn’t like I hadn’t heard her sex dream about me. Pride filled me when I heard it. My first night here and she was already dreaming about me fucking her. Unfortunately, I couldn’t hear the whole dream just her moaning my name.  
Earlier when she went to her dick appointment I jerked off and I jerked off hard. It felt weird doing it in her home but she made it wake up so I had to put it back to sleep.  
As weird as it was I fantasized about her sucking another guy’s cock while thinking about me. I wanted her to not be able to get off without thinking about me. It was weird but it was so hot. After the guy started fucking her I replaced the guy because I didn’t like to share and she so obviously wanted me to fuck her blind.  
So that’s what I did in my fantasy. And he’ll if I didn’t come harder than I ever have.  
Her second nightmare worried me. She seemed pretty scared from the scents she gave off.  
Yup, I had a weird day.  
Now with her gone again I was left to my book but all I could do was reflect on the choices I made in life. All of the horrible ones, all of the good ones. Especially the one that moved us from LA to the small town of Beacon Hills. If the town wasn’t so high in demand for Nurses I wondered if I would’ve been what I was now. Would Peter have bitten me that night Stiles and I went out unit the woods?  
Really I only went to impress him. One of the popular guys wanted to hang out with me so I took my in. He, along with Allison, had been there for me during everything.  
I was hard being away from them. I wanted nothing more to be him again, but this course wasn’t going to take itself.  
There was a knock on my open door. “Scott?” Henry stood in the door.  
I put my book down. “Yes, sir?” I stood.  
“Don’t call me sir. Makes me feel old. I told you Henry would do.” He inched a few paces inside the room. “I know Malia is a handful but I want you to know that we don’t hold any of the dumb stuff you did when you were younger against you. You were just a kid with a crush.”  
My forehead creased. “Was it that obvious?”  
He chuckled. “Not at all from the doe eyed looks you used to give her when she wasn’t looking.”  
I dropped my gaze. I let out a relieved breath. “I’m glad you knew, totally makes this a lot less awkward.” My sarcasm wasn’t lost on him.  
He slapped me on the back. “I just want you to know that we’re here for you if you need to talk.” He produced a set of car keys. “And maybe show up to the mall, mingle with her friends. These six months should go by fast.”  
I stared at the keys. “I don’t know what to say.”  
He handed them to me. “Just go out and be a teenager, son. You don’t have much time left.”  
I nodded. “Thank you, Henry.”  
He grinned ok his way out. “Do me a favor and watch over her during your time here. She doesn’t have very good choice in men. Not that I wouldn’t approve of the two of you I don’t want it to get complicated if you catch my drift.”  
Apparently.  
“Sure,” I agreed.  
At the very least I owed them that. I knew a little of the damage I’d done to their daughter mentally so I could keep my paws off of her long enough to look out for her. It wasn’t like there weren’t real threats out there that they didn’t know about so really it was like I had a duty to these kind people that took me in.  
Hell, I didn’t know what to do here. So I called Stiles.  
“From everything you’ve told me about this girl it seems like you have an opportunity here, Scotty.”  
With the keys in my hand I grabbed a jean jacket and started for the stairs. “Not one that I deserve. And I’m leaving in six months. What happens when I have to leave?”  
“Good God, it’s not like you’re going to marry this girl. Just do her before you leave. Or you’ll regret it forever.”  
I closed the door behind me. A sigh left me. “That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”  
“Uh, no. I don’t. The many times you went about her when you first got to town. It was annoying, like really really annoying. I’d been there this entire time, dude. You were never over that girl and now that you’re living with her for six months you have the power to do something about it. I’m not saying just hump and dump her but if she’s into then why not?”  
My head shook. “You know why not, Stiles. Unless she somehow sprouts a tail I can’t let it go further than it has.”  
Besides our sexual tension nothing had really happened. So why did I feel so punched in the gut for putting the brakes on something that hadn’t started?  
“I love you, buddy, but sometimes you’re too doom and gloom. Look at this as six months of vacation from your real life. You don’t have any Hunters to worry about there. You can cut loose. Huh?”  
I slid into the car. “I guess, you’re right.”  
This was all stressing me out. Talking about it further made me want to drive this car into the ocean.  
“Hey, we’ll talk later. I’m just going to drive for a bit. Clear my head.”  
“You better bring me back some In-N-Out burger or I’m going to drop you off on a Hunter’s doorstep.” He joked.  
I laughed. “I promise.”  
His evident amusement made me feel better. “Talk to you later.”  
My head nodded slightly. “Later.”  
We hung up.  
I remembered the streets enough to know my way around. I wasn’t going ride off into the night but a nice drive on autopilot felt right. Tomorrow would be the last day my life held a semblance of what it had been for two years in Beacon Hills. Once I started school things would change. I’d have to come face to face with the guy I used to be. I only hoped that the friends I left behind wouldn’t hold it against me. That wasn’t me anymore.  
Stiles threat got me thinking about the delicious face food joint and before I knew it I had parked the car to go inside. The keys twirled around my finger while I whistled a little. My other hand pushed my hair back on my head, then I pocketed the keys. The door was just in sight.  
“Well, well, well.” A familiar voice called. “Look what we have here.”  
My gaze found the group of teens I’d completely ignored as they sat on the outside patio. Steve, Jimmy, another guy I didn’t recognize, Lydia, and Malia stared at me. Well, Malia sort of scowled.  
Steve and Jimmy stood with grins on their faces.  
“What are you doing here?” Jimmy asked.  
“Getting food,” I offered as a light joke.  
Steve laughed. “No, dude. What are you doing in LA? Last we heard you were cow tipping in the country.”  
That’s what they thought of Beacon Hills? Laughable. I would’ve loved if cow tipping was the height of the social scene there. My life would’ve been a lot simpler if it had been.  
My eyes fell on Malia. “You didn’t tell them?” I knew I was putting her on the spot.  
Lydia grinned to herself.  
“Tell us what?” Steve asked.  
She grabbed a fry. “That he’s staying with my family for this semester.” She couldn’t have sounded more thrilled while she gave me a devilish look. “What are you even doing here? Are you following me?”  
Me? Following her?  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Tate. Besides, you told me you were going to the mall. I just came for a burger. Your dad lent me the car.”  
She took a bite of the fry. “I can see that.”  
Jimmy cleared his throat. “So, you’re back now. That’s cool. Why don’t you sit with us?”  
“There aren’t enough seats,” Malia supplied.  
Steve gave her a disapproving look.  
“It’s okay guys. I’ll see you at school,” I headed for the door.  
The guys followed me.  
Steve took the liberty of buying me a meal.  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
He held a hand up and gave a smile that didn’t sit right with me. “The price of staying and catching up with us.” He handed the cashier his card.  
She gave him a restrained stank look before putting it in the card reader an inch from his hand on our side of the counter.  
Jimmy surveyed me. “You look good, man. You’ve been keeping in shape. Sports?”  
I nodded. “Lacrosse. I had to do something with those hormones,” I joked.  
Steve gave me a tight laugh.  
My forehead creased. “Something wrong, Steve?” My walls went up.  
Steve and I used to be fairly close when we were younger. He often helped with my shenanigans against Malia and just in general. I didn’t understand why he was giving me the stink eye all of a sudden when he was happy to see me moments ago.  
He shook his head while he glanced outside at the table. “I’m just wondering why Malia didn’t tell me this morning that you were staying with her.”  
It clicked for me. He was her dick appointment. Steve. Steve who helped me glue maxi pads to her school locker, Steve who helped me spread the rumor she had herpes even though we weren’t sure what that meant, Steve who helped me convince half of the boys in our grade that she had teeth below her pants. He was now interested in Malia. I wasn’t sure why but I felt an odd sense of betrayal even though I knew it was stupid and juvenile.  
“Maybe she didn’t want you to think there was anything going on,” I supplied, knowing I was starting something that wouldn’t end well.  
He stared at me with a tight grin. “Maybe.”  
The food came and we went to join the others.  
Now that I knew about Steve I felt like I had to stay. If he was anything like how he used to be he wasn’t a good guy. He could’ve changed but if he was thinking about dumping and humping Malia then he had another thing coming.  
We all sat and ate in awkward silence.  
The new guy reached over across the table. “I’m Archie. It’s nice to meet you.”  
I shook his hand. “You too.”  
Malia grinned at him. “Archie arrived a few weeks ago. Things have been pretty eventful with him here.”  
He smiled back at her.  
My brow rose. I could smell Steve’s jealousy beside me.  
He leaned forward on the table. “You know you could’ve told me this morning that Scott was staying with you, I would’ve offered to help plan a welcome back party.” His tone just on this side of taut.  
His words settled over the table. We all knew what they were meant to do. Make it clear that he held some claim on Malia so that Archie and I got the message that she was taken. Well, she didn’t seem so taken to me. Especially if she was into this Archie kid.  
She glanced at Lydia.  
Lydia gave her a knowing look before she sipped on her milkshake as they spoke their unspoken girl language.  
Malia stared at Steve head on. “I didn’t tell you that Scott was staying with us because we don’t hang out to chat, Steve.”  
I fought my laughter.  
Lydia choked on her milkshake.  
Jimmy hollered out. “The brass balls on this one, right McCall?” He slapped me on the back playfully.  
“Yeah,” I stared at Malia until she looked at me. “They’re pretty big.”  
She acknowledged my compliment with somewhat of a smile. It was really just an uptick of her lips. Those sexy fucking lips that liked to taunt me just as much as I did her.  
“So how’s it going living a room away from each other?” Lydia started.  
Malia drew her eyes away from mine to look at her best friend.  
Lydia just grinned around her straw.  
Steve turned to me. “Yall are sleeping in the same hall as big as that house is?”  
My shoulders shrugged.  
I needed a cigarette.  
DIIIIIIIICKS DICKS DICKS FJUGRRBGIRBRIBIRBB DICKS AORBRGB DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.... HMMM ONFOANFON  
MALIA’S POV:  
“It’s not like we hate each other so much that you have to worry about us one day ripping each other’s clothes off in a hate fuck.” Scott said.  
My eyes widened. “What?” I questioned.  
He laid those burnt chocolate eyes on me. “I said it’s not like anything would ever happen, especially not in your parents house. I’m gone in six months.”  
I had to shake my head of raunchy sex ridden thoughts from my head.  
“As much fun as this has been I believe you promised me a ride in your car, Archie?” I posed.  
He perked up. “Yeah, I did. You wanna go for a spin now?”  
“Please and thank you.”  
We rose from the table.  
I gave Lydia a smug look. She didn’t think I had the lady balls to hit on Archie right in front of Steve. She definitely miscalculated the circumference of said balls. Hell, if I wanted, I’d reach across the table to pull Scott’s mouth onto mine in front of Archie and Steve. So why didn’t I? My pride to not give into the jackass kept me from doing so.  
Archie held an arm out to escort me to his car.  
“Aren’t you a gentleman.” I batted my eyelashes at him.  
He grinned at me with his southern charm. It was then that I realized we were about the same height. Oh boy.  
I wasn’t vain, well, I wasn’t that vain, but a man that was the same height as you didn’t really make you feel like a woman. I’m sure other women felt differently but I couldn’t name any.  
But hey, it wasn’t like I was trying to get hitched to the guy. I wanted to take a spin in his car and a few laps on his dick. I was almost certain that by the end of the evening that I’d have another notch on my belt. As disgusting as that sounded, men did it all the time. So why couldn’t I? Was it a crime to want to sleep with attractive people, especially when you looked like I did?  
We got into his car.  
He started the engine.  
The way it roared to life made me excited.  
He was about to pull out of the parking lot when Scott put a hand on my car door and stopped us from moving. His dark eyes stared into mine as he leaned forward on the door.  
“Where are you two headed?”  
“Anywhere we want, dad,” I said pointedly.  
He leaned forward with a dangerous look in his eyes that made me gasp while something stirred in my shorts. He turned his gaze on Archie. “Look, man, I’m not trying to be a dick but her father asked me to look out for her. So have her home at a reasonable time, got it?”  
Archie nodded. “Yeah, sure.”  
What the hell?  
Scott didn’t seem convinced that his message got across. “And if she comes back different than the way she left you and I are going to have a problem.” His voice held a treble of power that produced goosebumps on our skin.  
Archie gave a stiff nod. He all but gulped out of fear.  
Scott’s eyes came back to mine. He offered a seemingly nonplussed smile that was an inch away from my face. “Have fun.”  
My eyes automatically fell on his lips.  
They held a smirk in place.  
I looked back up at him with the promise to myself that while I wouldn’t emotionally get involved with him I’d have the last laugh before he left. Right after I took this ginger bull by the horns I’d figure out how and when I was going to seduce Scott. It wasn’t going to be soft and sensual. All I wanted from him was rough, dirty, and nasty sex that left me feeling like I needed to go to confession and bless up a few Hail Mary’s.  
From the heavy look in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to hatch a plan of his own.  
He stood and patted the door for his approval of our departure.  
Archie drove stiffly until we were very out of sight. He let out a held in breath, then glanced at me. “Is he always like that?”  
I shrugged. “He just got back yesterday. He won’t be in our hair too much.”  
He drummed on the steering wheel. “He lives with you, I don’t see how that’s possible.”  
My hand waved it off. “We have a long history that’s for sure, but he doesn’t have a single say in what I do. If my dad asked him to look after me that’s what he’s going to until he feels like he’s repaid him for letting him stay with us. He’ll fade into the background eventually.”  
“I don’t think a guy like that could ever fade into the background.” He muttered.  
My eyes rolled.  
“He’s so hot.” He turned to me. “Do you think he’s into guys?”  
I stilled once I realized what this meant and how I misconstrued the situation. Oh Dear God.  
“I’m not sure,” I said. “I can’t imagine him being but then again I don’t really know him all that well.”  
He nodded. “I bet I could find out.” He grinned. “So where do you want to go?”  
Hell. Hell would be better than this. At least in Hell, I could get some dick.  
I damn sure wasn’t going to call Steve.  
After an hour with Archie, I caved and called Steve. I had to get it from somewhere before I went home to face Fuck Me McCall.  
He wore a smirk on his face the entire time, but it I that had the last laugh because it was Scott that fucked me right to my second and third orgasm.  
Was I petty? Yes. Did I care? No.  
When we finished he tried to lean in for a kiss but my hand stopped him by his forehead.  
“Alright, gotta go.” I climbed out of bed, threw on my clothes. “See ya at school, thanks.” I made a mad dash for my car.  
When I got home my dad’s car was in the driveway so I assumed Scott was home.  
I found my mom in the kitchen going over some paperwork. “Hey,”  
She looked up at me, then back down without a word.  
A sigh left me. “Okay, I know you’re mad at me but I swear I’m trying to be nice.”  
She glanced at me again.  
“We even ate together today.” I offered.  
She met me with silence still.  
“Lydia and I carpooled, helped the environment.”  
I didn’t know what she wanted from me.  
“Mom!”  
She rose with a sigh. “Honey, I just want you to grow up right. We’ve catered to you for too long. I’m afraid something will happen and you won’t know how to handle yourself or the new world around you.”  
Huh?  
“Mom, Graduation is a while away. I have time to prepare for that.”  
Her head shook. “I’m not talking about Graduation. I’m talking about life. When life happens sometimes you get knocked on your ass. I’m scared that when that happens you won’t know what to do with yourself because you’re so sheltered.”  
I wanted to scoff but I knew she was right. Did daddy think the same of me?  
How could I go about not being sheltered?  
All I could say was, “I’ll work on it.”  
I hoped I wouldn’t disappoint her. She was who I wanted to be when I grew up.  
When I passed my father’s study he was in what sounded like a heated conversation so I made my way upstairs to shower. It was surprisingly quiet on this wing. I thought about knocking on Scott’s door to rip him a new asshole for trying play big brother with Archie but I didn’t have the energy for that tonight. Not after the confusing day I had.  
I knew I had to stop the fantasy while having sex with Steve. It wasn’t healthy, even if it was a power play. Either I stop having sex with Steve, which was a huge likelihood because wasn’t that great in the first place or I just nipped this thing in the bud with Scott and sneak into his room and into his bed one night. Honestly, both sounded great.  
Once I was in my silk jammies I tiptoed down to the kitchen for a mug of cocoa then wandered to one of the many empty sitting rooms here to sit by the large floor to ceiling windows. I liked coming here at night when I couldn’t sleep. There was something about the night sky that gave you room to think and work through things in your head.  
The moon was a waning gibbous, so close to being a full moon. It was so beautiful.  
“How was his dick?”  
I looked behind me.  
Scott wore his version of pjs. He walked into the open room with an air of confidence.  
“You knew he was gay,” I held my warm mug in my hands.  
He came to sit on the window sill. “I knew he was gay.” He agreed.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
His eyes held mischief. “What fun would that be?” He chuckled. “How long before you figured it out? Was it before you tried to suck him off or after?”  
My middle finger rose. “Fuck you, you could’ve warned me.” I took a sip of my cocoa. “And I got what I needed tonight.”  
“Yeah, I know. Steve. Really?” His judgment wafted off of him.  
My eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to slut shame me?”  
His eyes widened. “Not even a little bit. I admire your go-getter attitude. I wish more girls were like you. I just don’t understand why you picked Steve of all people to have as a fuck buddy.”  
I had to agree with him there.  
“He’s around, passably cute.” I eyed him. “Jealous are we?”  
He stared at me with a lifted brow. “What of Steve’s do I have to be jealous of exactly?”  
I couldn’t help but snort a laugh. I placed my cocoa on a nearby table.  
“You have a point.” My gaze fell down his body, to his sweatpants covered cock. I couldn’t help that I bite my lip or that the air shifted after I did it.  
He slid from the window sill to tower over me like the Alpha type he reminded me of.  
I gazed up at him, somewhat eager for his next action.  
He grabbed my chin underhandedly when he leaned down so close to my face. “My offer still stands. Before you suggest otherwise, you wouldn’t have gone to Archie if he had been taking care of you properly, like you deserve.” His breath tickled my mouth. “Like you need.”  
Part of me wanted him to grab me up and slam me down on his cock to prove a point. Okay, so all of me wanted that.  
But I was calling his bluff. He wouldn’t do it. Not if my dad asked him to “look after me”.  
“You’re right, I do need it.” I rose from the chair and got into his space. I bent over the chair with my ass stuck out in my silk shorts, I looked back at him with sex eyes. “So stick in it me.” I teased.  
He stared at me in question, his eyes roamed over my everything.  
I cracked, then laughed as I turned to him. “Alright, look,” I started. “This isn’t going to go anywhere, we both know that. So how about we call a truce?”  
“A truce?”  
My head nodded. “One where we stop with the sex-infused banter. Either that or one of us is going to crack. And we both know that six months is a long time to live with someone when things get messy.”  
I was proud of myself for thinking this up. Grow up as my mom said.  
I extended my hand forward. “What do you say?”  
He mulled over the proposal, then slid his hand into mine.  
We tried to ignore the obvious electricity of our hands joined but it shined through with the want in our eyes. We were both seemingly comfortable with our sexual prowess. It wouldn’t take anything for either of us to the pull the other forward to start something that definitely wouldn’t finish tonight.  
He released my hand. “I guess this means we’re good?”  
“We’re good,” I assured. “Night.” I turned to leave.  
“Malia, wait.” He called.  
I looked back at him. “Yeah?”  
He cleared his throat. “I, uh,” He took a casual step forward. “I just wanted to say sorry.”  
Was he really apologizing?  
“For what?” I turned all the way back to him.  
He moved closer. “You know what.”  
I gave him a look.  
He gave an uncomfortable look then pressed on. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when we were kids. I guess, I didn’t know how to handle my crush back then.”  
A grin pulled at my lips. “And you do now?” I teased.  
He offered a small grin. “Not even a little bit.”  
I couldn’t believe the day had ended like this, with the two of us in a mutual non dislike of each other. Maybe there was hope for me after all, maybe I could grow into this woman my mom so desperately wanted me to be.  
My eyes gave a soft look. “Night.”  
“Night,” He gave the same soft look back.  
I headed to my room only to realize I forgot my cocoa. I needed that bitch to fall asleep tonight.  
When I reached the door I quickly backed up to peak over the open doorway.  
Scott leaned against the wall near the bookshelf, his gaze out of focus, his eyes a visceral, ruby red. 

 

A/N: What do yall think so far? Do you like Scott’s pov? Does it feel necessary? I was going to hold off on it for a bit but someone wanted me to jump into his so I did. Do you like the pacing? How do you feel about Scalia? And yes, Archie is Archie from Riverdale.


	3. Fade

The song for this chapter is Kanye West - Fade

MALIA'S POV:

My heart thumped erratically as I pulled back against the wall. My head went back to my nightmare with those same eyes. If I was hallucinating I wasn't about to look back over that corner.

I all but ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I grabbed one of my overnight bags from one of my closets then stuff whatever I thought I needed into it frantically.

There was a knock on the door that made me jump.

I started at it, afraid of what was on the other side.

"Malia," Scott called.

I clutched my panties to my chest. "Yeah?"

"You okay? It sounds like you're tearing your room apart in there."

Did it?

I grabbed my bag as is, then opened the door to face him. "I'm just going to spend the night at Lydia's."

"Is she okay? You seem worked up." He looked down at my shaky hand.

I inched around him. "Yeah," My laugh came off as forced and nervous. I cleared my throat then tried again. "We just planned this weeks ago and I just now remembered."

He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "Okay," He watched me leave in confusion.

The car couldn't start fast enough. I hightailed it to Lydia's as fast and safely as I could within the speed limit. What would I look like getting a ticket?

I couldn't believe my eyes. Well, I had to. Right?

His eyes glowed red. Just like in my dreams. Contacts were a no go because what time did he have to put them in between when I left the room and backtracked. So I stood by my belief. His eyes turned red. I had to go off of what felt right and my gut was telling me that he was the thing from my dreams. He was a wolf. A werewolf.

I hit on the breaks from how ridiculous that sounded. Werewolf.

Fuck this, I had to pull over.

My hands trembled as they searched online for "Red Eyes".

All that came up were symptoms of red eyes. I added supernatural to my search which only gave me wiki fandom links to the TV shows Supernatural. Dammit, there were too many sci-fi shows, movies, and books out there for this search to be taken seriously. I hated the twenty-first century.

Not really.

Well, this search wouldn't go anywhere.

I chewed on my as I typed in "Weakness of a Werewolf". The first link would do, not that I believed that it would do much of anything. It had probably been written by a sixteen year old nerd with his hands in his pants.

What were the odds I hadn't actually seen his eyes glow up like that? That I imagined the whole thing from stress and exhaustion because let's face it, I haven't had the best sleep since he got here and I did hallucinate him fucking me a few times. Which I couldn't figure out was desperate or pathetic. Or both.

Whatever this was, should I run? From my own home? Leave my parents unprotected?

I had a momentary lapse in judgment. I no longer ran from my problems, I grabbed them by the balls and took them head on. Dammit, why did everything sound so sexual involving Scott.

The sound of my tires tearing up the asphalt filled the air as I turned around and expertly avoided traffic.

I practically ran into the house after I parked my BMW.

His voice carried from the kitchen.

What would I say to him? Would I question him or accuse him of something I had no proof of? Or would I just slap the shit out of him?

I rounded the corner to pause in my tracks.

He stood in nothing but black snug boxer briefs that hugged his girthy cock. The rest of him was bare and tan and delicious. Tattoos I barely took the time to speculate earlier were now on full display. One arm had a bunch of colored tattoos with the other had two thick, black bands around the bicep.

My mouth watered.

He turned his chocolatey eyes on me as he took a sip of the milk he poured from my mug. His brow rose. "I thought you were going to Lydia's? Lesbian pillow fight and all."

"She didn't feel well." I walked over to him with my heart pounded, and snatched my mug from his hands. "Stop using my shit."

Damn if his body heat didn't make me want to melt.

"You weren't using it." He peered down at me with amused eyes. One of his dimples dawned on me. "And here I thought we were friends, Tate."

My eyes slid to his. "We will never be friends."

He tilted his head to inspect me. "That's a shame." He lowered his head to mine. "I'm a good friend to have."

I bet he was.

And I could, in fact, feel my pussy pooling.

What happened to the fear? The red eyes? I had to ask myself was he hurting me or my family...and he wasn't. So maybe I didn't know what I saw. Maybe I had projected my dreams into the real world.

"You don't look so good." He observed.

Lightheadedness overtook me and I swayed.

His hands fell on my bare shoulders, they felt like fire.

"You're beginning to sweat." He walked me to the dining room. "What have you eaten today?"

I hadn't really had much of an appetite so only the salad Lydia got earlier and my burger with fries.

My eyes found his and he understood.

He left the room to return a minute later with my mug filled with hot tea. "Sip on this." He pulled up a chair directly in front of me.

I peered over the mug while I sipped to stare at his abs, pecs. Hell, even that stiff piece of man meat in those boxers. Decidedly, those were definitely my favorite piece of clothing on him.

He wore a smug grin when I looked back at his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

He seemed perplexed by the question.

I placed down the tea on a coaster. "It's just that you made my life Hell when we were younger."

He sat back in his chair, his arm over the back of the chair. Those abs very much on display. His brown eyes unwavering. "I apologized for that. Liking someone makes you do stupid shit."

My head nodded. "Yeah, I can agree with that. But right now, why are you being nice to me? You have to know that I don't want you here, that you being here is a really big inconvenience for me. And yes, I know how selfish that sounds, but can you blame me?"

His head shook. "No," He leaned forward on his elbows. He grabbed the hottest part of the mug by the tips of his fingers and held it out for me to continue drinking.

I took it.

"Can't a guy change, Malia?"

"You know, you using my actual name is weird. I don't think I'll be able to get used to it."

He grinned. "Do you prefer Tate?" His eyes roamed over my face.

What I would prefer wasn't sexually legal in most states.

I leaned forward on my elbows. "Whatever you want to call me is fine for now. You won't be here long."

His brow arched. "Is that right, Tate?" He moved closer.

My pussy clenched at him calling me Tate.

"Yeah," I breathed out raggedly.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

My eyes rolled. "You're going to tell me anyway."

He trailed his gaze all over me in appreciation until they met mine again. "I think that even though you hate me, even though you want me out of your hair, the moment you get that you're going to tell yourself it's okay to finally get what you really want."

My pussy was so wet and hot I doubted there was a possibility he couldn't feel the heat radiating from it.

He pulled my chair closer. He was definitely hard.

I gasped, but it came out more like a moan. I tried not to stare at his erection but it was so big.

"You want to fuck me," He rested his hand in the spot in front of my warmth. "Or you want me to fuck you. I haven't figured out which one yet."

My self control was really lacking. It was another thing I had to work on.

I threw my legs over his spread out and hopped onto his lap. I don't know if he was more surprised at that or my rubbing against him. I worked my silk short clad pussy over his boxer covered cock with no reservations.

He let out a strained groan. He stared at my hard nipples in front of his face and boy did it look like he wanted a taste until his eyes closed.

Goddamn if it didn't feel good.

A few moans left me. My hand went to the back of his hair so I could pull his head back. My mouth went to his ear. "I'm not one for subtlety so let's cut the crap." I continued to grind against him. "I am going to get you out of this house," My free hand trailed down his toned stomach. "And when I do, I'm coming for you," I whispered into his ear, my hand in his hair tightened.

"Fuck," He groaned sexily.

My hand on his abs slid down to his very hard, probably very painful cock. "And I'm coming for this." My hand squeezed him like I'd been wanting to do since he got here.

"Shit, Malia."

I chuckled in his ear. "Don't forget who holds the power here, Scott." I flicked my tongue at his earlobe then bit it lightly.

"Cute," He breathed out. "Now get up before I fuck the shit out of you in this chair."

I let go of all parts of him with a smirk of my own. My hand lightly slapped his face. "Thanks for the tea." I threw one leg off of him and rose. "I'll think about you when I'm rubbing my clit." I grinned to myself on my way up the stairs.

My hand went to my clit and as promised I thought of hot little piece of ass that wanted to fuck me as much as I wanted to fuck him.

I thought of his sexy arms, chest, and abs. I bit my lip but a moan came out anyway. My free hand slid into my shorts, rubbed around in my precum, then dove into me.

"Fuck," I imagined it was Scott's fingers.

His bedroom door shut.

I swear I could hear his bed dip under his weight. My eyes closed.

I imagined his taking himself in his hand because let's face it, that's what he was doing. The way his manly hand would roughly jerk up and down his cock like he was punishing it made me cry out. My fingers worked faster.

He appeared at the end of my bed, crawled up to rip my shorts down, then replaced mine with his thick fingers. "You like my fingers inside you, Tate?"

I squeezed around them. "God yes." I moaned.

He stared down at me like he had plans for me. His mouth lowered until he flicked his tongue over and over against my clit while his fingers slid in and out of me.

"Fuck, Scott." My hands clutched at the bed sheets.

He sucked on my clit then went to trail kisses along the inside of my thighs. "If you don't look like a full course meal I don't know what does," He added another finger and upped his pace.

My hips bucked. "Shit."

"What was all that shit you were talking downstairs?" His thumb went to my clit to move it in very delicious circles. "About who held the power here." He stopped his hand. "Who holds the power?"

I tried to fuck myself on his hand but it didn't do any good with him holding my hip.

"Who holds the power here, Malia?"

If he didn't continue to fuck me I'd lose my mind. So I swallowed my pride and said, "You do."

He brought my legs over his shoulders. "Who does?" He stared at me with predatory eyes.

"You do."

He seemed to get off on hearing it. "Good girl." He then devoured me with his mouth, his tongue worked magic.

My moans filled the room along with my obscenities. "Yes! Scott, eat me out just like that." My hand went to his hair like it did earlier and gripped the short hair. I pushed him down harder into my pussy. "Fuck fuck fuck." I humped his face.

He all but growled into me, his head moved erratically as he got the job done. His hands gripped onto my hips with crushing force. He worked my clit hard with his thumb.

My back arched off the bed at the beginning of an orgasm washing over me. "Scott!"

He continued to eat me as I bucked.

My breath left me then came back.

When I was done he lifted his wet face, crawled the rest of the way to meet me, and crushed his lips to mine.

Tasting myself on him was hot, but not as hot as his mouth working against mine. He grinded into me.

My hands yanked his boxers off and discarded of them, then gripped his bare ass as his now naked cock rubbed against my slick pussy.

He broke our kiss to kiss down my neck. He stopped at the crook to lick and suck.

"Scott," I moaned.

I wouldn't put it past myself to have another orgasm before he got inside me with that monster cock.

"Put it inside me." I begged.

He rose enough to look down at me.

"Put your cock inside me, Scott." I had no shame in this fantasy.

"Do you have a-"

"Raw," I cut him off. "I want you to fuck me raw."

His eyes glowed red but I didn't push him off whether because I wasn't afraid of him or because I really wanted him to fuck me I wasn't sure.

He didn't ask twice, he just shoved into me without having to break our eye contact like his body knew what to do all along.

My eyes widened at the girth. "Ahhh," I got used to him. My legs wrapped around him. "What are you waiting for?"

He lowered his face to mine, pulled halfway out, then slammed into me.

"Uhhh, fuck." I bit my lip. "Give it to me."

He rammed his cock into me at a speed I wasn't aware existed. His groans mixed with my moans as they filled the room.

"Is this what you want from me?" He questioned.

I met his red eyes with unwavering horniness. "More."

He grabbed me, then slammed us into my headboard. We knocked it into the wall over and over.

"Oh my God!" My arms braced around his shoulders as we hugged each other tight. "Fuck, you're going to make me cum." I bite into his shoulder as another wave washed over me.

He kept going. He brought us down and turned me around so he could plunge into me doggystyle. His hips rocked into mine, knocking the breath out of me.

I cleared the pillows out of the way. My head rested on the bed with my ass in the air.

He pulled my hair and yanked me upright. He grabbed my throat and tilted my head back. "Having fun?"

My pussy squeezed him. "Please, don't stop."

He leaned down to kiss me upside down, he knicked at my bottom lip. His hands spread to my tits and squeezed harshly.

I sat with my back to his front.

He slid his hands down to my inner thighs to hold onto.

I turned my head to look at him not even an inch away.

"Who has the power, Malia?"

"You do,"

He grunted. "Who has the power?"

"Fuck me, you do!" I was so close. "Fuck me, Scott."

He nuzzled into my neck and sniffed, then jackhammered into me. "Cum for me, Malia."

I spasmed around his cock, breathless and exhausted I fell forward on the bed. "I want you to cum inside me." I looked back at him.

He growled and it made me cum again. He fucked me through it.

"Shit shit shit."

He still hadn't cum. He flipped me onto my back.

My hand grabbed his to put around my neck.

He leaned forward to lick and suck on my nipples. "You put these in my face down there and thought I wouldn't taste them."

I milked him. "Scott," My hands went to his ass to hump him back. "God, your cock is so good."

His teeth elongated into fangs, he let out another growl. "Fuck, you're going to make me cum talking like that."

"Good," I smirked.

He grabbed my hips, the sound of our hips coming together made it hotter. "Your pussy is so wet, fuck."

"That's because you made it that way." I gave him the praise. "Now stop talking and cum in me already."

His strokes turned deep and slow.

I think my heart was going to explode from the agonizing pleasure.

My nails trailed down his back muscles. "Fuck me, Scott. I need you to fill me up."

His eyes locked onto mine, they turned from red to brown as they gazed into mine. "I want to cum in you. Fuck do I want to cum in you, Malia."

"Then do it and show me who has the power."

His pace fastened.

"That's it," I encouraged. "I'm begging for your cum." My eyes danced with his. "Now give it to me, Scott."

He grunted as he stilled. His hot cum shot into me.

"Ahhhh," I came along with him.

I heard him cursing from the other room.

My eyes flew open.

Holy shit.

If his fantasy had been anything like mine I'm sure he came a lot.

I licked my fingers clean then rolled over to go bed, relaxed and tired from the events of the day.

A/n: I JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS OUT BEFORE I WENT TO WORK TODAY. What do yall think? They just need to fuck for real. Scott can only hide the truth for so long before she figures it out. Do yall like this version of Malia? I think she's more sexually hungry than any other version I've written.


	4. Forest Fire

The song for this chapter is Brighton - Forest Fire (If you like The Punisher and ship Kastle then watch frank + karen | i should have saved you [s1] by santiagonex on YouTube with this song. It’s an amazing show and ship. This song is perfect, like do yourself a favor and listen to it. 

 

MALIA’S POV:  
The musical stylings of Demi Lovato thumped through my room as I planned my first day of Senior year outfit the next evening. In less than twenty-four hours we’d be back in classes. As tedious as school was I knew I’d miss my youthful days when they were gone only to be faced with the reality of the rest of the world; adulting.  
I danced around my room in cute, pink cotton shorts and a gymshark crop tank. The lyrics of Sorry Not Sorry came from me in a joyous song. My had dropped off Scott who had gone to get his motorcycle that had been shipped from my his house so I sang to my heart’s content and danced of my own free will. To be clear, I had pipes. Maybe my moves could use a bit of work, but I definitely had pipes.  
Feeling myself, I jumped off my bed to prance around my room.  
A knock on my open door put a stop to that.  
I stopped mid-verse to find Scott leaned up in my doorway. My face turned red.  
He held a dimpled grin on his painfully, adorably handsome face, his arms crossed over his chest. “Please, keep going.” His dark eyes roamed over my body. “I was enjoying the show.”  
My brow arched. I walked toward him. “Oh, what was it you said yesterday? ‘The show’s not free, McCall. You want to stare, you have to shed clothes.”  
Without missing a beat, he reached behind his head to pull his shirt over his head, revealing completely lickable tan abs and pecs.  
I tried to hide the fact that I bit my lip but his smirk showed that he saw.  
“I held up my end of the deal,” His voice akin to red velvet.  
Was I going to let Scott McCall outdo me in my own home, Hell in my own room?  
My pride made me get rid of my own shirt. I wasn’t sure what propelled me to not stop there. My hands teasingly slid down my shorts so I could step out of them to be left in my lacey bra and bikini panties.  
He stared at me with hard eyes as he tensed.  
I was sure he could almost taste my arousal when I walked the rest of the distance toward him. My hands pulled him to me by his jeans.  
He came willingly, a little stiff, but willingly.  
I undid his button, my eyes never left his. At the sound of the zipper my eyes slid to his mouth, then they were back on his.  
He seemed to be on the brink of something, but he was waiting for me to make the move.  
“To be clear, I just want a taste,” I told him before I dropped to my knees. I pulled his jeans down, then his brief to have his semi-hard cock in my face. Biting my lip again couldn’t be helped. It was beautiful, it was just like how I imagined.  
I made eye contact as I took him in my mouth. One of his hands wrapped around the base of his cock while the other slid up his abs.  
He grew rigid. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.” He drew his breath in. “Ahh, fuck.”  
I raked my nails down his abs.  
He groaned. His hand came to my loose ponytail.  
My moans around him ultimately drove us both wild. I liking hearing men moan and dammit if Scott’s weren’t turning me the fuck on.  
I moved my hand up and down on his cock in a twisting motion while I sucked on the head. My other hand had dipped into my underwear so I could rub my clit. Okay, I was like ninety-nine percent sure that this was really happening. If it wasn’t then I’d just have to get an actual taste.  
My hand dipped low to collect precum on my finger, then I brought it to his mouth.  
He sucked down my finger with a moan. “I need to taste you more often, Tate.” His eyes closed as he leaned his head back. “Oh fuck, you’re good at that.” He let go of my hair.  
I had half a mind to let him tittyfuck me but I didn’t want to give him all the goods today. Who the hell was I kidding? All it would take was for him to scoop me up and throw me onto my bed for us to really get this going.  
“Hmm, you smell so good.”  
I jerked him off while I focused on rubbing myself out. “Shit, Scott.”  
He seemed to love when I moaned his name. He grabbed my head with both hands and roughly brought my mouth back on him as he proceeded to skull fuck me. His cock was so deep in my throat I thought I was going to ingest it.  
“Ahhh, yes.” He looked down at me like the dirty slut I loved to be. “I bet you wish it were my cock you were sucking instead of Steve’s when you’re with him. Am I right?”  
I nodded. I tried my best not to gag but when I did he only groaned so I let it happen.  
“Damn, that’s hot.”  
Eventually, he pulled out of my throat to intensely jerk off. He moved back a bit and angled his hips away from me.  
“I want your cum on my face, Scott.”  
He stopped mid jerk to gawk at me before he resumed and aimed at my face.  
Watching him pleasure himself was so fucking hot.  
“Cum on my face.” I demanded.  
He cracked a grin. “You’re a dirty girl, Tate.” His abs tightened as he stilled, a moment later he groaned loudly as he squirted all over my face. “Fuuuuuck, Malia.”  
I dabbed some on my finger and brought it to my face, then tasted it. “Hmm,” I stood from my knees to head to my bathroom.  
“What about you?”  
I turned back to him with a carefree smile on my face along with his cum. “I told you, I just wanted a taste. Now you can go.” I dismissed him, then closed my bathroom door behind me to get in the shower where I finished myself off with one of my vibrators.  
Okay, so that actually happened.  
I did that. 

 

SCOTT’S POV:  
I stood outside of her closed bedroom door in awe.  
Did that really happen? A lot of weird shit happened and they all felt really real, the last time included. I was pretty sure I was awake and not daydreaming.  
She knew what she wanted, I’ll give her that. We didn’t have to start something serious but I hadn’t been in a situation before where the girl gave the cold shoulder and acted dismissive of the guy, not that it was the other way around for my past dealings. If my self-esteem weren’t so high I would be a little rattled, but I wasn’t.  
My drums were calling my name. I wish I could say I learned my lesson the first time but I was a glutton for punishment.  
Soon enough my playing caused her to stand in my doorway with a cute angry pout and her arms folded across her chest in a bathrobe that didn’t do much to conceal everything. Her dark hair was underneath a bath towel.  
“Came back for seconds?” I said because I knew it would piss her off.  
The look on her face said she was now considering it but she wiped it away.  
“I thought we had this figured out,” She entered with heavy footfalls. “You basically act like you’re not here and I don’t go all psycho on your ass?”  
I fixed her with an interested look. “So you do admit you went full Jeffrey Dahmer?”  
She just stared at me.  
My hands raised in surrender. “I’ll move it down to the garage. Cool with you?”  
“Do whatever you want.” She backed out of the room. “I told you that you wouldn’t be here long.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
MALIA'S POV: I rolled my eyes, then returned to my room to get ready for the concert a few hours away.  
The doorbell rung. I jogged to go get it.  
Scott was in the kitchen washing a plate. He looked up at my presence.  
I answered the door. “You look hot.”  
She beamed. “So do you.” She shut the door behind her. “So bad news, the guys can’t go. We can sell their tickets.”  
We headed for the stairs.  
She grabbed my arm to still me. She turned to the kitchen. “Unless,”  
My head shook.  
“Scott,” She pressed forward. “Do you like Electronic music?”  
He nodded. “A decent amount.” He placed the clean dish in the dishrack.  
“Well, we have extra tickets if you’re interested?” She offered.  
He walked toward us, aware of his predator-like air about him. His eyes fell on mine. He sensed my discomfort, then passed us. “Thank you, but no.”  
Lydia hit my arm.  
I sighed. “Hey,” I turned to him. “Do you want to come with us? The ticket is yours if you want it.”  
He stared at me. “No, thanks. I’m good.” He turned on his heel and started for the stairs.  
Lydia gave me a sharp look.  
My shoulders shrugged, but I sighed in relent. “Wait,”  
I walked toward him just as he shifted toward me, there was a moment of us in each other’s spaces in what probably looked intimate with the amount of eye contact we were giving each other. But I couldn’t move back. Neither did he.  
He looked down at me with wondering eyes. His eyes were an enticing warm brown that looked a little more chocolatey when he looked at me. “Tate?” He stared at me like he plans for me, but behind that, he held deep secrets that would rock my world.  
“Um,” I stared into those eyes.  
Lord, give me strength.  
“The concert.” Lydia provided for me.  
“Yeah, that.” I pointed toward her comment. “If you want to come with us I think it would be fun.” My hand playfully hit his shoulder.  
He looked at it then at me in question. “And you’re not planning my assassination?”  
I shook my head. My eyes dropped as I tried to hide my smile. “No, not today.” I met his gaze. “So what’s it going to be, Scott? You in or out?”  
A soft grin came to his face. 

 

SCOTT’S POV:  
Who would’ve thought I’d have been standing at an Odesza concert with Malia and Lydia and actually having fun? Not that they weren’t fun, I just didn’t think it would be possible with Malia hating my guts and all. But we’ve established that even though she hates me she wants me as much as I want her sexually. She would probably never want me in any other way.  
Odesza’s song Higher Ground vibed through the air after many other songs.  
I couldn’t quite let my guard down to the point that I was careless. I knew of the dangers in the world that most people thought were bedtime stories. And I made a promise to Henry that I’d look after Malia. There was a bad vibe I got the moment I got here but I didn’t have anything to base it off of that would make them turn around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, besides they were having fun. Especially with the edibles they ate on the way over.  
Malia looked back at me with intrigued eyes. “Why won’t you dance, McCall?” She pivoted toward me and swayed her hips until she was in front of me. “Are you embarrassed that you can’t dance?”  
“Me? Not able to dance?”  
Her eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Can you?”  
“I don’t know. You tell me.” As dumb as it was I did the funky chicken with a serious facade. It worked.  
She laughed. Her hand rested on my shoulder. “You can do better than that.”  
Was that an invitation?  
I pocketed it away for later, not while she was high. If we were going to share a dance together she would be level headed and not influenced by a relaxing drug. She needed to be her bratty, bitchy, high-maintenance, cocky self.  
My hand went to her hip. “If I showed you all my moves nothing would be left up to mystery.” I offered a gentle grin. “Now stop worrying about and have fun will you.”  
Someone bumped into us, I was pushed into her.  
“Watch it, man.” A guy said.  
My grip on her hip tightened so she wouldn’t fall. I looked behind us at the douche.  
He had a foot on me and like fifty pounds of muscle but that didn’t mean shit.  
He felt my stare and said, “What the fuck are you looking at?”  
“We’re waiting on an apology because you bumped into us.” I supplied.  
He laughed obnoxiously. “Why would I do that?” He smacked his buddy’s chest.  
His friend looked remorseful. “He’s had a few too many. You should apologize, Jerry.”  
“No chance of that,” Jerry admitted. His eyes fell on Malia. “But I’d be willing to apologize to you in private if you ask nicely.” He grinned a ghoulish grin at her.  
I moved forward to get in his face. “Why don’t you get out of my face before I embarrass you in front of all these people?”  
He looked like he didn’t want to take the offer but then my eyes briefly burned Alpha red and he backed off. “Okay, man. Jeez.” He backed away sloppily while his friend helped him walk straight.  
I turned back to Malia to find her with a disappointed look on her face. “What?”  
“I don’t need you to do that for me, you know.”  
My forehead crinkled. “What? Tell a drunk guy to take a hike?”  
“No,” She tucked her hair that fell out of her french braid behind her ear. “I mean defend me. I don’t need you to do that.” She seemed truly uncomfortable.  
I wasn’t quite sure what I did wrong or why she felt that way toward me after we had a chill moment.  
“What’s wrong with defending you? He was an asshole.”  
“It works under the assumption that I need saving when I don’t.” She explained.  
For the life of me, I didn’t understand women. They get offended if you put in the effort to have their backs and hurt when you don’t. What was the right way to handle these situations?  
“And I especially don’t need saving from someone like you.” She threw at me.  
I stilled, then met her eyes as I tried to mask my hurt. “Got it, it won’t happen again.” I backed away, then headed for away for some space.  
“Scott?” She called after me.  
Why was I putting forth the effort when I knew she didn’t want anything with me, let alone a friendship? Why should I be the fool here for the sake of being a nice person? Well, I did owe it to her after how I treated her when we were kids. And I was staying in her home. That didn’t mean I had to be played like a fiddle. 

MALIA’S POV:  
I turned back to Lydia with an eye roll.  
She watched me with curious eyes. “What is going on between you two?”  
My shoulders shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
“One minute you’re teasing each other, then fighting, then hugged up, then arguing again.”  
A frustrated groan left me. “I said I don’t know.”  
She fixed me with a look.  
“Sorry,” I neared her. If I told her everything that happened she wouldn’t believe me, so I settled for, “I let him cum on my face this morning.”  
She surprised me by laughing hard. Her hand went to her stomach.  
My hand slapped her arm. “Hey, I enjoyed it.”  
Her arm hooked around mine. “I’m sure you did, he’s hot as fuck.” She rested her head against mine. “Is it big?”  
“Very,” I said as if I’d grown the cock myself.  
“How’d his cum taste?”  
We started to dance in our embrace.  
“I went to the bathroom and ate all of it.” A horniness grew in me even though I tried to push it down.  
By the time the concert ended Scott hadn’t returned. Admittedly, I was slightly concerned.  
The crowd dispersed with the end of the show.  
“I think you made him cry,” Lydia said, referring to Scott’s absence.  
I snorted a laugh. “Shut up.” My amusement fell away when I registered what was ahead of us.  
Lydia let out a scream that practically made me deaf in one ear.  
Four men with black AK-47’s dispersed into through the cars and began shooting. The cacophony of chaos filled the air.  
My eyes searched for Scott.  
Lydia grabbed my hand and tugged me. “We have to go.”  
The guy next to us took a bullet to the head.  
We screamed.  
He laid on the ground with blood surrounding his head.  
Tears stung my eyes.  
Lydia tugged us.  
One gunman came down our row, stopped in front of us with his back to us shooting.  
A bullet flew through the car windows just behind us.  
We screamed and ran.  
“Go to the car,” I told her.  
“What? What about you?”  
I stared at her. “I have to find Scott.”  
A bullet dug into my leg. I screamed in pain. Her teeth gritted together.  
Lydia fell down to the ground, she clutched her stomach.  
People dropped around me left and right.  
I was beyond terrified, but I had to get us out of here. So I pulled us behind a car, which I knew wouldn’t offer much protection but I had to do something.  
A woman crawled on the asphalt already bleeding. She looked at me and cried for help when she was shot in the head, her blood splattered on the car next to us.  
Someone jumped behind us and I screamed.  
Scott raised his hands to calm me down. “It’s okay, it’s just me.” He was crouched down. He had blood on his arm from a bullet hole. Other than that he seemed fine.  
My chin trembled. “We’re going to die.”  
His head shook. “No, we’re not. You take Lydia back to the car. I’ll clear a path for you.”  
“I’m not leaving you here, Scott. You have to come with us.”  
“Not until these guys are dealt with.” He insisted.  
Tears slid down my face. “What about you?”  
His hard gaze softened. “Don’t worry about me.” He was going to take the heat so we could get to safety, but at what cost? He didn’t give a damn about his own life right now and that wasn’t right.  
My eyes held his as I gave a stern nod. “Don’t,” I begged. “Please.” My voice shook.  
He gazed at me with fear and something else until he reached over to grab me by the back of my head and pulled me close enough to press his lips to mine tenderly. I didn’t know if that was his thing but it was the softest kiss I’d ever gotten in my life and totally not what I’d expect from him. It was nice. Meaningful. Not fair because I didn’t know if I’d get it again or if that was the only reason he kissed me. Even if it was it didn’t actually matter then because it made me feel something that I don’t think I ever felt.  
When he let me go he immediately ran to action.  
I was left with tingly lips and a whole lot of confusion.  
“Don’t mind me, I’m just bleeding here.” Lydia said.  
Shit.  
I turned back to her to grab her up. “We have to get to my car.”  
“You’re going to leave him after a kiss like that?”  
We helped each other up.  
I winced at the terrible pain in my leg. “Not now.”  
Somehow with bullets flying past us and people dropping we made it to my BMW no more scathed than we were before. Before I got in the car I searched for Scott.  
“He’s okay,” Lydia tried to convince me.  
Gunshots still rang in the air.  
“You don’t know that.” A heaviness sat in my chest. “You don’t know that he’s okay or even alive.” Something itched inside of me to go to him so I ripped part of my shirt off to tie around my leg, I grabbed the tire iron out of the trunk, then tossed Lydia the keys. “Go to the hospital.” I ran as best I could so she couldn’t come argue with me.  
“No!” She called.  
She knew she had to leave because if she didn’t she’d likely pass out and if anything happened to either Scott and I she’d probably die. So she made the necessary move and backed the car out to drive.  
The sirens of the police sliced through the air. They weren’t far away.  
A shooter came into view.  
I crouched with my back to the door of a car, my hands gripped around the tire iron in fear. “What am I doing?” I asked myself.  
People were dying and I was sitting here, too afraid to do something about it. My everything shook, but I still moved low through the remaining cars. My blood pumped loudly in my ears. I curved around a car closer to the source of grunts. I prayed that they didn’t belong to Scott.  
“Come on,” I peeked over the headlight to see a gunman a few feet away with his attention elsewhere. “Come on, Malia.” I rose. With a silent battle cry, I clocked him in the head with the tire iron until he fell to the ground. I quickly scooted the gun away from him to back away from the body that laid face down in front of him.  
The dark haired man wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans just like Scott, bullet holes decorated his jacket, blood pooled around him.  
My eyes closed in defeat while my heart sank. As much bad blood I harbored with Scott he didn’t deserve to die, especially if he was willing to stop these men from hurting anyone else. He wasn’t a bad guy, not anymore. He was rough around the edges, but soft with me. Even when I didn’t give him a reason to be. All he wanted was to take his course needed for college and get the hell out the same as I wanted. I shouldn’t have treated like a second-class citizen just because of our past.  
I reached out to turn him over. My eyes stung with tears of relief when it wasn’t him.  
“Malia,” He called.  
I looked up at him. “You’re alive.” I stood with a wince.  
“I thought I told you to go.” He said sternly.  
My head shook. “I wasn’t going to leave you behind.” I felt extremely light headed.  
He reached down for the gun. “You should’ve left.”  
I snatched the gun from him. “What are you doing? Don’t you hear the sirens? If they see you with a gun they won’t ask questions first, they’ll shoot you.” I tossed it away.  
A bullet pierced his shoulder. He stared at me, then shoved us out of the way. We fell to the ground.  
“Are you okay?” My hands went to his shoulder to stop the blood. “You’re okay, right?”  
He stared at me.  
“What?” I demanded, feeling uneasy under his gaze.  
He gave a tired grin. “You’re worried about me.”  
The cops arrived with top speed and ammo to save me from this embarrassing moment.  
“Let’s get to my motorcycle,” He helped me get up.  
A female cop came up to us. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes,” I answered.  
I felt Scott’s eyes on me, I turned to him.  
“We’re going to get you medical attention. Stay right here.” She drifted off to help more people.  
He pulled us forward.  
“What are you doing? They’ll take us to the hospital.”  
His head shook. “I don’t do hospitals. I’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t be stubborn.” I stopped him to survey his wounds. “You’re hurt. They shot you. They shot me.” My hand hovered his injuries.  
He sighed. “I’ll take you, let’s go.”  
He didn’t trust that I wouldn’t pass out on the back so he made me get in the front while he drove behind me. It was oddly the most intimate thing we experienced, wounded but held together.  
Eventually, we ended up in the closest hospital’s parking garage. We sat there for a few moments, the shock of what just happened weighed on us. All we did was go out for a good time then violence took over and rained death down on us.  
He got off, then helped me off. “We have to call your parents if they haven’t heard about it already.”  
I sighed. “They’re going to flip out.”  
He nodded in agreement. “Yeah.”  
I looked at him. “If I told them what you did they’d be so angry with you, that you put your life in danger, that you thought so little of it to risk everything.”  
He stared at me. “They were killing people, Malia. You were hurt, so was Lydia. I did what I had to.” He pulled his eyes away to the emergency entrance. “Just like how you could’ve gone with Lydia but you didn’t. You wanted to fight.”  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” I admitted.  
His eyes snapped back to mine. When he went to say something I cut him off.  
“Let’s go get this over with.” I started for the doors.  
He followed. “Thank you.” He said anyway.  
I offered a kind grin back that didn’t reach any part of my face. With the craziness of the day in my mind, we waited to be treated. 

 

A/N: Alright, what do yall think? I was going for an American Assassin’s opening scene vibe here, but I could never do that scene justice. Such an amazing Dylan O’Brien movie, he was amazing in it (I saw it three times).  
So do yall the progressions between Scott and Malia? Do you want them to go in a different direction? Let me know your thoughts. And if you have ideas/prompts/suggestions. :)  
Also if I don't get more feedback on here I won't continue to post this story on here, it'll just be on fanfiction.net


	5. Beautiful

The song for this chapter is Meshell Ndegeocello - Beautiful (Really goes with the last scene)

 

MALIA’S POV:  
We’d been looked at and nursed back to health as best as they could, but we weren’t the ones that had it the worst. Lydia was in a minor surgery to get the bullet out of her stomach while others had multiple injuries. Then there were the victims that didn’t make it. I didn’t know if we were blessed or lucky or what.   
All I did know was that we made it and I was grateful. I couldn’t die having not done anything with my life. The highlights of my life that would’ve flashed before my eyes before I passed into whatever else there was would’ve been pitiful. Don’t get me wrong, I’d been places, done things and people, but nothing of substance happened when I was having my fun.   
I looked up at Scott while we sat in the family waiting room later that evening. My parents were still talking to Lydia’s outside her room. I couldn’t bare to hear the technical talk and worry coming from them. Maybe it was the shock or the need to have solitude that propelled us to separate ourselves from them. There was a nagging emptiness in my stomach but I couldn’t eat. Or speak. Or fucking deal with any of this.   
He turned his brown faraway eyes on me. He wanted to ask if I was okay for the millionth time since we got here but he refrained.   
Lydia was asleep and we weren’t allowed to see her, only family, so no. I wasn’t okay.   
Lord knows what prompted me to do so but I leaned over to rest my head on shoulder.  
He stilled for a few seconds until he relaxed. He placed an arm around me that helped with my inner cold than more than he realized.  
We were like that until my parents came to the door.   
Their looks of sympathy were overwhelming.   
“Let’s go home, kids.” My dad said.   
We rose stiffly but in silence.   
The road home was stiff, painful, and tense. My parents sat up front while Scott and I sat in the back like the troubled youth we were.   
Scott would glance over at me every so often and I’d glance back but nothing was ever said between us.   
His kiss, our kiss, had come and gone in my mind all evening. What should I make of it? Should I think anything of it or should I discard it with the things I’d never feel because of this wall I built up from a young age, a wall that was built mainly because of him. Whether it was a blessing or a curse I wasn’t sure yet but I knew for certain that Scott indirectly made me toughen up. I wasn’t sure of the person I would be without it. Whoever she could’ve been I didn’t want to think about her too long.   
When we arrived home I thought there would be yelling of some sort, something that demonstrated that they were angry or upset. There was none of that.   
Scott and I looked at each other, then headed for the stairs.   
They pulled us back individually to hug us, something I wasn’t expecting.   
My mom crushed me in her arms without a word. My dad held Scott in much the same way.   
I guess it was the pressure of the day that made me crack. I cried into my mom’s chest because she was the only one that could protect me in the way I needed.   
She smoothed her hand down my hair and kissed my head. “You’re going to be fine.” She assured.   
Somewhere in the middle of my breakdown Scott and my dad left.   
My mom led me to the kitchen to make some hot tea. Her grey eyes were tired and puffy, concern crinkled her forehead. My eyes were nothing likes hers, I must get the brown from my Dad. Even distressed she had a mature grace to her that I tried to imitate when I was young but I never got it quite right, even dressed in her clothes and makeup.   
“I’m scared for Lydia,” I told her on the brink of another fit of tears.   
She reached across the table to grab my hand. “Honey, Lydia will be okay. Her surgery was minor and they finished it without any hiccups. She’ll be there for a few days while they monitor her.”   
I nodded. “I know all of that but I’m still worried that something’s going to happen to her. She’s not just my best friend, she’s my sister.”   
Her hand squeezed mine. She nodded. “I know.”   
My free hand wiped at my eye.   
“I’m so grateful that Scott was with you. From what I understand he took a few of the shooters, probably saved a lot more.”   
I thought back to it, about how scared I was, how I thought no one was going to make it. But we did.   
“Can we go out on the porch?” I asked.  
She gave me a narrowed eye speculative look, one that knew what where I was about to go with this. “Sure.” Her mouth held a slight smirk.  
We sunk down on the porch wicker couch with our tea mugs, an awkward tension in me.   
“So,” She started.   
My lips pressed together in indecision before I caved and told her, “He kissed me.” I turned all the way to her. “When Lydia and I were shot I pulled us out of the way. He found us. I was so scared, I thought we were going to die. He wanted to go stop them, then I realized that he might die.” I took in a heavy breath. “Then he kissed me,” My eyes went to hers. “Like really soft and gentle. Like he wasn’t going to get to do it again, I don’t know.” My hand absently trailed along my lips. “It made me feel something that I’ve never felt with anybody before.”  
She watched me with a subdued excitement. “So do you like him?”  
I sighed. “Mom,” I complained. “I can’t like him. We live together. And it’s not like you and Dad would be okay with it happening under your roof.”   
She stared back at me.  
“Right?” I questioned.  
Her head nodded vigorously. “Oh, yeah. Right. What kind of parents would we be if we did...support it,” She glanced off to the side.   
I cleared my throat. “There are other factors too. Like he’s leaving in six months. And I hate him.”   
She mumbled an agreement. “Right, right.”   
“But his cum does taste good.” I tested out.  
Her eyes widened. “What?” She demanded with an outraged look on her attractive face.  
I laughed. “I just wanted to see if you were actually listening, I promise.” I defended with one hand up to shield from her love taps. I think she knew I was lying through my teeth.   
She eventually stopped hitting me and laughed along with me.  
We sipped on our teas.   
“You know Steve has called a bunch of times to check on you.” She ventured.   
I made a face.   
She rested her elbow on the back of the couch, then propped her head on her fist. “Okay, what’s going on with you two? I know I’m not supposed to ask and give you your privacy, blah blah blah. Color me curious.”  
It wasn’t that I didn’t feel comfortable telling her about our sexcapades, I just didn’t want to feel her disappointment. Still, I opened up about it.  
“We see each other when it’s convenient,” I peeked at her. My mom wasn’t stupid, she knew I was having sex.   
She gestured for me to go on.   
“He wants it to be something more and I don’t.” My nail tapped on the side of the mug. “I don’t know how else to make it painfully obvious that I’m not interested in something more with him. I flirt with other guys in front of him, let him know his place as respectfully as I can, and I don’t linger when we’re done.”   
She chuckled. “Honey, you could paint a sign that says ‘Not interested’ and most guys wouldn’t comprehend it. As barbaric as it is, men like the hunt and that’s not going to change. The more you say no to their advances the more they want you. That’s how I got your father.” Her laughter lit up her sparkling eyes. “He was easy to manipulate,” She wiggled her ring finger.   
I laughed with her, then something drove me to the dark corner of my mind and the emptiness in my heart.   
“You know, I really admire you and Dad. I’ve always loved your relationship. I don’t know why it’s so hard to find something like that of my own.” My shoulders shrugged while my eyes stung. “I’ve tried. There just wasn’t any guy or girl that made me feel what I feel when I watch you two together.”   
Her hand comfortingly slid down my shoulder. “Aww, sweetie.” Her feather grey eyes gazed into mine convincingly. “You’re a strong, independent, beautiful, and intelligent woman whether you see yourself that way or not, I promise you that you’ll find someone that sees all of that and more.”  
I sniffled.  
“When you find that person these tears won’t matter.” She wiped them with her thumb.   
“I love you,” I told her.  
She hugged me. “I love you too, sweetie.”   
We sat in silence for a bit.  
“I really want to do this more often if you have the time.” I opened myself up.  
It wasn’t that my parents were too busy for me, it was that at the end of the day I put distance between them and me when they were around. My fear of rejection stemmed from a crippling event in my youth that I never wanted to talk about again.   
Her hand grabbed mine. “Of course, I have the time for you.”  
We smiled at each other. 

 

SCOTT’S POV:  
Henry directed me to his office and shut the door. He looked at me, went to his cabinet, poured two glasses of Scotch, then handed me one.   
“It’s okay, son. Take it.” He encouraged.   
Against my better judgment, I did. It wasn’t like it would do anything.   
He tipped his back which prompted me to do the same. He took the empty glasses and sat them on his desk.   
“Look, I know your dad’s a sore subject from what your mom tells us and I’m not trying to be him now but I’m here to talk if you ever want to. Or play a little ball. Whatever. Got it?”  
I nodded, it felt like my head worked through cement. “Thanks.” I wasn’t much of a cryer, so that wasn’t going to happen.   
“I also want to thank you for being there for the girls. It means a lot to us.”   
The praise felt false. I wasn’t the only one willing to fight. Malia put herself out there but received none of the recognition.  
“I made you a promise, Sir.”  
His tired face adjusted to my half lie. “You know, what happens in this house is my business,” He stepped forward. “But what happens after you move out isn’t.”   
Was he giving me the okay to pursue Malia after I moved out? I couldn’t tell if he could tell that I actually made a move on her. Or that I came all over his daughter’s face. He’d surely kill me if he had.  
I wasn’t sure what to do or say so I gave an appreciative half grin then told him I was going to call my mom.   
The shock of the day weighed down on me. I couldn’t imagine how the families and friends felt of the victims that were murdered. We were truly the lucky ones.   
I went to library room down the hall from my room to call my mom again.   
“Scott,” She seemed relieved to hear my voice even though I called her three times with an update.  
“Hey,” I greeted.  
“How are things over there? How’s Malia and your friend?” Her motherly worry never ceased to amaze me.   
My eyes went out to the moonlit sky. “I don’t really know, to be honest. I don’t know how we’re going to go to school in the morning. I can barely focus on the present. What if I get in trouble for zoning out?”  
I knew I was slightly overthinking it but I came here for a reason. I wanted to get my credits, go to college, and move on with my life away from Beacon Hills, even if it would always be home.   
“I will come up there and talk to every one of them personally if I have to,” Her protectiveness flared over the phone. “They’d be insensitive assholes if they don’t give you some leeway.”   
She was the most important person in my life, I loved her so much, but she had a problem with babying me even though she knew I could take care of myself. But that was what a mother was, wasn’t it?   
“Did they stitch you up?”   
“Yeah,” I answered regrettably. “I tried to convince them I didn’t need it but she saw me get shot. There was nothing I could do.” I lowered my voice. “How am I supposed to hide that?”   
She considered a few possibilities. “You could put red dye on clean bandages to make it look like you’re still healing.”   
Impressed, I said, “That’s actually a good idea.”   
“I do have them occasionally,” Her sarcasm light.   
I gave a small laugh. “I miss you, Mom.”  
“Of course, you do. Who else is going to fold your laundry or cook you authentic Mexican cuisine? Or turn a blind eye when you track blood and mud in the house.”   
I laughed. “That was only like three times.”   
“That I know about,” Her voice held amusement. “I miss you, too.” She sighed. “Stiles has been by my job like twelve times tonight. I think he’s planning a surprise road trip to see you with Allison, fair warning.”   
“Oh God.” I laughed again, it was easy to do with my mom. She was one of my best friends. “Thanks for the heads up.”   
“Alright, thanks for calling. I have to get back to work.”   
I nodded. “‘Kay, love you.”  
“Love you, bye.” She hung up.   
I sat in one of the chairs.  
My phone rung with Allison’s smile on my screen.   
“Hey,” I said.   
“You’re in so much trouble,” She started with tears in her voice. “How could you not call and tell me that you were at the concert that was attacked? That you were hurt! I had to find out from Stiles, Scott.”   
My eyes closed for a few moments, then I looked across the room. “Okay, I’m sorry. I knew you would worry and there’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine, I swear.”   
She groaned. “You’re a real asshole, you know that?” She wasn’t really mad. She was never really mad at me even when I gave her reasons to be.   
“I know,” I grinned. “I’ll make it up to you when I come home. Swear.”   
“So,” She grew oddly quiet. “How are things with your-Malia?” She tripped over her words with nerves.   
How were they?   
I shrugged. “I’m not really sure. I do know that I miss you. I’m going to have to come back one weekend soon to hang out.”   
Her nerves seemed to disappear. “And kick it like old times?”   
“Yeah,” I laughed. “Just don’t make me take pictures with your Pomeranian again.”  
“Hey,” She chuckled. “You had fun, don’t act like you didn’t.”   
I nodded. “So maybe I did have a little bit of fun.”   
Silence hung between us.   
I knew enough about women to know that I was leading Allison on, but it was purely unintentional. We were good friends and I loved spending time with her. But when it came time for us to acknowledge the elephant in the room between us we were both idiots.   
After we said our goodbyes I sat in that room in my own mind, trying to think of how to move forward and put today behind me. There was just a numbness about the whole thing that I felt like would take forever to shake.   
By the time I wanted to go to bed or at least try, I knocked on Malia’s door to say goodnight. I wasn’t sure why I wanted to do that but it happened.   
“Hey, you need anything before I turn in?” I asked.   
I was met by silence.  
She probably didn’t want to talk.   
“Malia,” I listened in for a heartbeat that wasn’t there, so I opened the door to find the room empty.   
She wasn’t downstairs or outside. A slow panic gnawed at me. I hated that feeling, like someone you maybe sort of cared about was in danger or hurt or just not okay.  
When the minutes passed I realized where she would go. So I went there, too.  
It wasn’t hard to get past the hospital’s “security”. I had a guest sticker on my shirt that I grabbed from the discarded shirt in my trash. No one paid too close attention, they were all wrapped up in their own tragedies.   
My heart thumped faster as I clumped down the hall a little sweaty to the family lounge a few rooms down from Lydia’s room. I opened the door to find Malia on the couch.  
She looked up at me with confused eyes. “What are you doing here?”   
I closed the door behind me, then sat beside her. “You’re here so...” I trailed off awkwardly. My throat felt closed up. I coughed into my hand.  
She continued to stare at me.   
“Look,” I continued. “I know that today was hard but you don’t have to go through it alone.” I didn’t know if that was good enough but it was all I had at the moment.  
She got up and went to the wall of floor to ceiling window that displayed the city glow in the darkness, the cars that passed, the office lights still on from the worker bees.   
I followed until we were shoulder to shoulder.   
“For the first time in a long time, I’m not sure of anything.” She admitted. “A few days ago I knew what my Senior year was going to look like, I knew what Lydia and I were going to spend our hours after school doing, and I knew who I was going to be.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “Now I don’t know anything.”  
I thought back to one of the books I read after I first turned. Derek gave me his copy.   
“‘I know that I know nothing’.”  
She met my gaze.   
“Plato,” I answered. She kept looking at me so I asked, “What?”  
She gestured to my hair and clothes that stuck to my body. “Did you run here?”   
I gave a nonchalant shrug with my hands in my pockets. “My motorcycle was still in the garage.” My cheeks reddened under her scrutiny. “It’s not a big deal.”  
Her eyes crinkled as she grinned. “You ran ten miles to make sure I was okay.” She teased.  
“Don’t make this a big deal, Tate.”   
“Oh my God,” She stared at me in amusement. “You actually do like me, don’t you?”   
My head shook. “What did I say?”   
She laughed. “Fine, it’s not a big deal.”   
We stared out at the world together.   
“By the way, I feel bad about earlier with your face.”   
Her brow rose.  
“You know what I’m talking about.” I shifted.   
She feigned innocence to get me to say it.  
I tried to push my grin away because I felt like a jackass for smiling about it. “You know, when I came on your face,” I stated. “It definitely felt good but I shouldn’t ha-”  
Her hand raised. “Are you seriously about to apologize for that?”  
I didn’t know the right answer.  
“Scott, I don’t need your apology.” She gestured to herself. “I was the one that initiated it. I asked you to do it.” She faced forward. “I loved it.”   
Words caught in my throat. Her confidence left me speechless at times.   
“And if I ask you to do it again I suspect you won’t have a problem with it?” Her eyes slid to mine with low-level heat. “Or if I ask you to do something else?”  
Okay, I didn’t feel that bad.   
“Are you propositioning me, Tate?” I faced her.  
She turned to me. “I now know that I don’t know anything, but I could use your help. If you’re okay with that?”   
Without having to say it, I knew what she wanted.  
As I walked toward the door I could feel her disappointment. When I locked the door and turned off the lights her heart picked up. My eyes went to hers with the knowledge that no matter what happened after this would forever change the nature of our whatever it was we had.  
When I got in front of her I gently reached out to place my hand on her cheek while my lips met hers. As rough and tough as I imagined us being together would be I think she needed something tender, something that wasn’t just ripping each other's clothes off or fucking in the heat of lust. So I tried to be that for her, not knowing if it would be a need any night after.   
Her hands grabbed my face, then locked behind my neck when I picked her up. Her dangerously dark eyes stayed on mine.   
As soon as her back was on the floor she brought her lips back to mine with a cute little moan like she was tasting something yummy. She widened her hips for me to press into.   
We slid against each other, our lips never disconnected. Our red and white bandages covered our wounds.   
I tried to keep my moans to a minimum to hide what we were doing but after we shed our clothes on a pile under us I was bare against her. The moonlit hit her skin beautifully at various places.   
She grinned as I took her in. “What are you staring at, McCall?”   
“You,” I said simply. “You’re probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?”   
Her eyes narrowed. “Probably?”   
I gave a dimpled grin. “I’m almost certain.” I joked to ease her nerves because I knew that she put on a brave front but she was just as nervous about this as I was.   
Her eyes crinkled in laughter. “Stop trying to sweet talk me and get back to work.”   
With her hips stretched wide for me I lowered down her body with a trail of light kisses until I got to her warm pussy. I tried my best to deliver soft kisses against her clit.  
She sucked in her breath at contact.  
My eyes went to hers. My hands held her hips in place while I made love to her pussy with my mouth like she deserved.   
Her hand slapped over her mouth to keep her moans at bay.   
With her nod as permission, I slowly entered a finger inside her. Damn, she was warm. I gradually added more fingers until she clenched tight around them with the first orgasm that shook her body.   
Boy, did I suck those fingers clean.   
She seemed to like the sight. She reached for my cock.   
My hand stopped hers. “You’ve already taken care of me today.” My eyes went to hers. “Let me take care of you.”   
She nodded without a word.   
“Is it okay that I don’t have a condom?” I didn’t want to assume.   
“I’m on the pill.”   
I was about to ask again if this was okay but I sensed that she needed this so badly, that she needed someone to make her feel good. My eyes gazed down into hers, then I lined up my cock with her hole then gingerly pushed inside. If I thought she was warm and tight before. Holy shit. It was a pretty welcoming experience.   
She let out a breathless moan. “Oh my God,” Her mouth formed an ‘O’ as another orgasm hit her.   
Damn, I didn’t know I was that good.   
Her eyes opened to gaze at me. “I need you...to keep going.” She added on.  
She didn’t have to tell me twice.   
I pulled out a bit then eased my way back in with a powerful thrust.   
We both moaned quietly.   
“Scott,” Her eyes closed at the pleasure. “Ohhh,” Her arms hooked over my back, her hands grabbed my shoulders.   
I don’t know what possessed me to say it but I did. “I think I need you, too.”  
Her eyes opened, this time ten shades softer. She brought my head down to tug on my lips while she humped me back.   
After a few kisses that accelerated my heart more than anything we’d done so far I brushed my lips down her neck and into her collarbone as my hips worked into her slowly but surely getting us both there.   
“Ahhh,” I moaned into her neck.   
She squeezed around me. “Fuck.”  
“Shit,” I groaned into the soft skin of her neck again.  
She squeezed around me again.   
I made the connection and intentionally pushed into her harder so that I’d give her the soft tingles and vibrations on her skin that made her clench around my cock. And it worked.   
A little laugh came from her. “I know what you’re doing, McCall.”   
I laughed into her shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I played dumb. “But I know it’s working.” I joked.  
She silently laughed harder. “You’re surprisingly good at making me laugh. I like that about you.”  
I lifted up to look at her. “You like me?” I offered a tiny cocky grin as I pushed into her.   
“Uhhh, fuck.” She caught her breath. “You wish.”  
She didn’t want to say it but I sensed that she did feel something for me but it was confusing her. That was better than her once visceral hatred of me on sight.   
She stilled when I hit her at a new angle. “Yes, right there.”   
I did my best to keep hitting it like she liked, from her many breathless moans I’d say I was hitting the damn thing.   
“Do you want me to make you cum, Malia?”   
We stared at each other.  
She nodded, but it was more of a begging look that did it for me.   
I placed both hands on either side of her head, then I slammed my hips into hers so hard her hips would probably be bruised in the morning.  
“Scott,” Her back arched. Her hand cupped the back of my neck. “God, you’re going to make me cum.”   
I lowered my lips to kiss and suck on her neck. “Should I pull out?”   
“Don’t you dare,” Her hand went to my hair and lightly tugged. “Yes, fuck me. Scott,” She breathed into my ear as I kissed down her boobs, my mouth sucked on her nipple as she clenched around me. “Oh ohhh yes.” Her other hand drug her nails down my back. “Scott, your dick is so good.”  
I stilled, grunted, and came into her with those words.   
We caught our breaths with effortless grins on our faces that soon disappeared the longer we stared at each other and realized the mistake we just made. The mistake didn’t feel like a mistake but it was definitely a mistake.   
How were we going to go about our lives for the next six months and pretend that I wasn’t deep in her guts while she came around my cock. We didn’t just fuck, we didn’t make love. We made something in between, something that felt really nice and flowed easily between us. Maybe that was the scary part. 

 

A/N: So I just want to say this about this, I try to demonstrate Scott and Malia’s relationship/love in many different ways. Not all of them are going to be friends first and romantically fall in love. As great as that is it’s not realistic for a lot of people. Nor can I effectively repeat that formula with all the Scalia fics I have. I try to write them in each fic in ways that they need each other. While this isn’t going to turn into a roommates with benefits love story, far from it, I feel that Malia being sexually independent and confident wouldn’t have a problem asking Scott to do this. And he damn sure wouldn’t say no. 

 

Also, how are the sex scenes flowing? I actually don’t have experience (even being 23, don’t come for my life yall) as soon as I get some dick/pussy I’ll let yall know. Unless that’s weird. I really don’t know what the boundary is between us anymore. Anyway, please leave me your thoughts :D


	6. not continuing

Hey yall, I put in the announcements a few chapters ago that if I didn't get feedback on here then I wasn't posting. You can now read my chapters on my fanfiction account under the same screen name, ScaliaFics94. Nothing personal, I don't want to keep taking the time to update on here if I'm not getting feedback, seems like a waste of time. Again, this story is still going on, I'm just not posting it on here any longer but solely on my fanfiction.


End file.
